Safety and Punishment
by Mijaronsend
Summary: Après l'échec de son éloignement afin que Bella soit en sécurité. Edward décide de changer de tactique. Toujours aussi protecteur et inquiet, il décide de revenir aux vieilles traditions. Contient punition corporelle/spanking
1. Téméraire et stupide

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais cette fanfiction est la mienne.**

**Après l'échec de son éloignement afin que Bella soit en sécurité. Edward décide de changer de tactique. Toujours aussi protecteur et inquiet, il décide de revenir aux vieilles traditions. Je m'attarde sur certains passages des livres où Edward s'inquiète de la sécurité de Bella.**

**Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que ce premier chapitre, mais s'il plait il y aura une suite. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Cette fanfiction contiendra des punitions corporelles, si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas, merci.**

**Ce premier chapitre se situe vers la fin du deuxième tome, Tentation. Bella avoue à Edward qu'elle a appris à rouler en moto, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…**

Edward avait rejoint Bella dans sa chambre. Depuis leur retour d'Italie ils s'y retrouvaient dès qu'ils pouvaient afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

Bella n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter la demande en mariage d'Edward. Celui-ci avait accepté de la transformer en vampire à condition qu'elle l'épouse. Elle avait révélé à Edward qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait respecté sa promesse pendant son absence et lui avait parlé de sa conduite à moto ainsi que de son saut de la falaise. Edward était très soucieux à ce sujet. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'en s'éloignant, Bella serait plus en sécurité mais cela s'était révélé totalement faux. Entre les actes pour le moins téméraires de la jeune fille et sa rencontre avec Laurent, les loups garous et même la traque de Victoria, Bella ne s'en était pas mieux sortie sans lui.

- Bella, tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, je le sais maintenant. Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Bella s'était mis un t-shirt à Edward et avait fait un brin de toilette. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre et admirait son petit copain aux allures de statue grecque, installé sur le lit. Charlie était parti voir Sue Clearwater afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Edward et Bella avaient la maison pour eux pour la soirée. Même si la présence de Charlie ne les empêchait pas habituellement de se retrouver dans la chambre de Bella.

- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour ta sécurité.

Bella hocha la tête tout cherchant les habits qu'elle se mettrait le lendemain. Edward avait toujours était très protecteur envers elle et ça lui convenait. Même pendant son absence, elle avait eu des hallucinations et l'avait imaginé la réprimandant pour les risques inconsidérés qu'elle prenait.

- Toi, conduire une moto ! D'où t'es venue cette idée ?

Bella lâcha la jupe qu'elle avait choisie et se tourna vers Edward, il avait un regard sombre.

- Est-ce que tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

Allait-il trouvé qu'elle était devenue trop dangereuse ? Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne plus la quitter…

- Non Bella, je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Juste inquiet. Tu es d'habitude si prudente en voiture et tu dis toi-même que tu es maladroite alors je ne t'imagine pas rouler en moto, tu aurais pu te blesser ou même te tuer.

- Je…

Bella hésita à avouer à Edward les motivations qui l'avait poussée à apprendre à conduire une moto. Elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Edward lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital un an plus tôt, quand James l'avait agressée.

Edward lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de faire plus attention à elle à cette époque. Il lui avait dit de faire en sorte de rester en vie, que sa plus grande crainte était de la perdre.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir que James t'avais demandé de le rejoindre dans le studio dès qu'il t'a appelé. Lui avait-il dit.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissée y aller si je l'avais fait.

- Si tu m'avais dit qu'il détenait ta mère, je t'aurais aidé. Tu serais partie devant mais je ne serais pas resté loin. J'aurais ainsi pu venir te porter secours à l'instant où la supercherie de James aurait été dévoilée ou nous aurions fait en sorte de vous libérer ta mère et toi.

- Je suis désolée, s'était-elle excusée, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai eu tellement peur pour ma mère ou qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre vous.

- Nous ne craignions rien Bella, la seule qui devait se faire du souci, c'était toi et tu t'es jetée entre ses mains à la première occasion. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue.

- Excuse-moi Edward, ne te fâche pas s'il te plait.

- Je t'avais demandé d'être prudente et de rester en vie. Tu aurais dû nous faire plus confiance. Tu as de la chance d'être en convalescence, mais la prochaine fois que tu désobéis sciemment et que tu te mets en danger, je ne serai pas aussi clément.

Bella avait acquiescé. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir été aussi stupide. Elle avait eu tellement peur que James s'en prenne à Renée, Charlie ou Edward qu'elle avait préféré se livrer à James. Edward l'avait mise en garde qu'il y aurait des conséquences si cela se reproduisait.

- C'est-à-dire que…

Bella avait le plus grand mal à lui avouer la vérité.

- Je voulais faire de la moto parce que je savais que c'était dangereux, je sais que c'était stupide mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'en avais besoin.

- Donc tu as fait intentionnellement quelque chose de téméraire et stupide ? Demanda calmement Edward.

- Oui. Balbutia Bella dans un sanglot.

Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas te décevoir, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait.

Edward était stupéfait de la réaction de Bella. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il puisse lui en vouloir ? Elle ne s'était pas contentée comme lui de rester prostrée dans un coin. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait, de la moto et sauter d'une falaise, ça ne devait plus se reproduire.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella et je ne suis pas fâché. Je cherche juste le moyen de te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que tu sois un peu moins fragile. Est-ce qu'au moins tu portais un casque et une tenue adéquate quand tu utilisais ta moto?

A son plus grand regret, Bella grimaça et mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas mis de casque ! Jacob n'avait même pas pensé à lui fournir des protections ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire.

- Et est-ce que tu as été blessée ? Demanda-t-il en faisant de gros efforts pour rester calme.

- Peut être une fois ou deux, mais ça n'était vraiment rien de grave, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en lisant l'inquiétude sur son visage. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, j'avais décidé d'arrêter de faire des choses stupides avant que tu ne reviennes.

- Et je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Bella hocha la tête, contente qu'il soit à nouveau là pour veiller sur elle. Elle se blottit contre son torse. Edward l'embrassa sur le front puis se déplaça vers le bord du lit jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Bella resta assise sur ses talons au milieu du lit tout en l'observant, intriguée.

- Allonge-toi sur mes genoux et relève ton t-shirt, dit Edward d'un ton ferme en tapotant ses genoux de sa main droite.

Bella fut surprise par la demande d'Edward et le regarda, confuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? S'enquit-elle.

Edward comprit que Bella n'avait pas saisi ses intentions. Depuis qu'Alice lui avait révélé que Bella s'était amusée à sauter d'une falaise pour le fun, se noyant presque dans les eaux turbulentes et violant ainsi la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait de ne rien faire de téméraire ou stupide, il avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il change de tactique et qu'il fasse une plus grande impression sur sa douce. Bella avait apparemment besoin que quelqu'un la prenne en charge et l'aide à rester en sécurité et à prendre soin d'elle. Edward s'acquitterait de la tâche. Bella ne devait pas être habituée aux punitions corporelles, avait-elle ne serai-ce que reçu une tape sur les fesses dans son enfance après avoir fait une bêtise ? Cela n'était même pas sûr connaissant l'insouciance de sa mère.

- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dit que si tu te mettais encore en danger, il y aurait des conséquences ?

- Oui, confirma doucement Bella, commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir Edward.

- Apprendre à faire de la moto sans mettre un casque et sauter d'aussi haut dans une mer aussi perturbée, c'est très dangereux.

Bella se contenta de faire oui de la tête.

- Je vais donc te donner une fessée. Comme c'est certainement la première fois, je serai indulgent, mais ne crois pas que ça ne sera pas douloureux, je veux que tu en gardes une bonne impression.

-Non !

Dit Bella dans un souffle avant de retourner se blottir dans ses bras. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle avait pu le décevoir et s'en voulait qu'il se sente obligé de la punir. Mais il l'avait prévenu à plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait juste pas pensé à ce genre de conséquences. Mais est-ce que les fessées n'étaient pas habituellement réservées aux jeunes enfants ? Est-ce que pourtant elle allait lui obéir et s'allonger sur ses genoux ? Oui, Bella avait confiance en son jugement. Peut être que ça allait l'aider à stopper sa mauvaise conduite.

Il allait falloir qu'il fasse très attention. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de lui faire trop mal, il n'allait pas y aller très fort. Il s'inquiétait surtout de sa réaction. Accepterait-elle de se plier à la punition qu'il lui imposait ? Exagèrerait-elle sa douleur ou au contraire la masquerait-elle ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle ? Edward savait qu'il devrait être très vigilent, Bella avait tendance à réagir d'une façon toute à elle. Il avait prévu de lui donner 18 tapes, une pour chacun de ses anniversaires, cela semblait juste. Il se languissait que tout cela soit fini et espérait secrètement pouvoir la serrer fort dans ses bras et être celui qui la réconforterait après.

Edward posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella et l'éloigna délicatement de son étreinte.

- Maintenant Bella je veux que tu t'installes comme je te l'ai demandé sur mes genoux.

Bella acquiesça, les yeux déjà brillants. Il était impressionné de constater la rapidité à laquelle elle avait accepté de se soumettre à la punition. Elle se retourna et s'installa maladroitement. Edward l'aida à bien se positionner, les fesses sur ses cuisses, tandis que sa tête et ses jambes reposaient sur le matelas. Son t-shirt avait déjà glissé sur sa taille, il ne restait plus qu'un petit rempart de tissu blanc qui cachait ses fesses. Elle avait d'abord caché son visage sous sa masse de cheveux chocolat puis s'était finalement tournée vers lui et avait tendu la main afin de s'agripper à sa chemise.

Edward pouvait sentir son cœur qui s'accélérait et l'adrénaline qui se diffusait dans son sang mais il pouvait y faire face maintenant. Il posa une main sur ses fesses et les massa doucement afin d'être sûr d'avoir toute son attention. Il la sentit se raidir au contact.

-Bella, pourquoi est-ce que je te punis ? Dit-il calmement.

- Parce que j'ai fait de la moto et j'ai sauté d'une falaise alors que je savais que c'était dangereux.

- Exactement. Je ne veux pas que tu remontes sur cette moto sans m'avoir prévenu à l'avance et sans casque et tenue adaptée.

- D'accord.

- Et le saut d'une falaise est interdit.

- D'accord, répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je ne le ferai plus Edward, c'est promis. S'il te plait, ne le fais pas.

- Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger intentionnellement Bella, tu attires suffisamment les ennuis sans le faire exprès.

- Je suis désolée.

Edward détourna le regard. Il savait que s'il regardait ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus la mine contrite de sa belle, il risquait de se dégonfler. Mais il sentait au fond de lui que Bella avait besoin de lui. Il devait prendre soin d'elle, la protéger d'elle même. Il cessa de la masser et envoya une première tape sur sa fesse gauche. Bella se raidit à nouveau et cacha son visage dans le drap mais à part un souffle étouffé, Edward n'entendit rien. Il laissa retomber sa main sur la fesse droite de Bella cette fois. Bella s'agrippa de plus belle à sa chemise mais n'eut aucune réaction, il ne l'entendait même plus respirer. Quand il tapa une troisième fois et qu'elle ne réagit toujours pas il commença à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il était trop doux ? Pourquoi bloquait-elle sa respiration ? Il décida de mettre un peu plus de force dans la quatrième.

- Aïe ! Cria Bella dans un souffle avant de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle avait essayé de rester forte mais cette dernière tape avait été encore plus douloureuse. Comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à lui infliger ça rien qu'avec sa main ?

- Sshhh ! Ca va aller Bella.

Edward avait posé une main sur son dos et la caressait doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit à nouveau sa main s'abattre sur ses fesses qui commençaient à chauffer. Il alternait entre la fesse gauche et la fesse droite à chacune de ses tapes et à la septième, Bella essaya de se relever. Mais la main qui lui caressait le dos la bloqua sur le matelas.

- Edward, je serai plus prudente. Laisse-moi me relever.

Bella remarqua qu'elle était parcourut de sanglots, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Mais Edward continua à lui administrer des tapes. A la douzième, elle tapait des pieds pour essayer d'éloigner ses fesses de la trajectoire.

- Stop ! Arrête s'il te plait. Edwward !

- C'est bientôt fini Bella.

Bella s'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que c'était fini, qu'il lui pardonnait, qu'il l'aimait encore. A la quinzième, elle étouffa son cri dans le drap et mis ses mains sur ses fesses. Edward les repoussa et lui demanda de ne pas les remettre mais elle ne put s'en empêcher alors il les lui maintint dans son dos. Il enchaîna les trois dernières tapes sans attendre.

- Aïe ! Edward. Stop.

Les trois dernières tapes à la suite avaient fait mal mais Edward s'était arrêté. Bella se recroquevilla et enlaça Edward. Celui-ci avait posé l'une de ses mains fraîche sur ses fesses afin de calmer la douleur. Bella sanglotait mais elle sentit Edward la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras. Il la lova contre son torse et garda une main sous ses fesses.

- Chut, tout est fini Bella. Ca va aller.

- Je suis désolée, je ne le ferai plus.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublié. Tu as été très forte. Je t'aime, lui répéta-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

Bella se laissa bercer dans les bras d'Edward. Sa culpabilité s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait. Lorsque ses sanglots stoppèrent, elle leva la tête et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Soulagé de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et la souleva pour la glisser sous les draps puis il s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle vint se blottir contre lui.

**Laissez une review si vous souhaitez connaître la suite ou donner votre avis, merci.**


	2. Filer en douce à La Push

**Les passages en italique sont tirés des livres. Ce chapitre se situe à la fin du tome 2 et dans la première partie du tome 3.**

**Bonne lecture.**

En se levant le lendemain, Bella aurait presque oublié les événements de la veille au soir car elle n'avait plus mal et avait très bien dormi. En s'étirant elle constata tout de même qu'elle avait gardé ses fesses contre le ventre plus frais d'Edward. Une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé ses esprits, elle se sentit rougir et se cacha sous un oreiller. Edward rit.

- Bonjour Bella. Susurra-t-il en lui caressant le dos. J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

-Hm hm, gémit-elle. Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as bien donné une fessée hier soir ?

Edward rit franchement cette fois.

- Je crois bien que non, tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas été sage, dit-il sérieusement.

- Non, pourquoi une fessée ? Tu n'es pas mon père.

Edward réfléchit un instant.

- J'aurais pu demander à Carlisle de le faire, il te considère un peu comme sa fille maintenant. Mais je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il te touche, je suis bien trop égoïste.

- Oh non ! Pas Carlisle ! Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

- Non, rassure-toi. Bella ? Ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard.

-Hmm…

- Tu as d'abord été sans réaction puis ensuite on aurait dit que la douleur t'était presque insupportable alors que je n'ai vraiment pas tapé avec force. Est-ce que je t'ai fait très mal ?

-Hmph, on doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

- J'aimerais comprendre… s'il te plait Bella. Est-ce que j'ai été trop dur ? Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?

Bella sortit la tête de l'oreiller et observa Edward puis soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Edward. Et je ne voulais pas te décevoir encore plus en étant difficile alors j'ai essayé de ne pas réagir.

- Tu avais cessé de respirer.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué. Il y a eu une tape plus forte que les autres et qui m'a fait mal mais sinon j'étais plus mal de t'avoir déçue. C'était douloureux, je ne dirai pas le contraire, mais c'était loin d'être insurmontable. J'ai peut être agi avec exagération. Mais c'était dur de te savoir déçu de mon comportement. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour cette fessée ? Demanda Edward surpris.

- Non, dit Bella.

Et elle le pensait vraiment.

- Attention, je n'ai pas du tout aimé et je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas à recommencer. Mais ma culpabilité a disparu. Je me sens plus sereine. Et puis après tu as été si câlin, j'ai adoré. Et je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça.

Edward sourit.

- C'est impossible pour moi de ne plus t'aimer Bella. Sache que si je te punie, c'est parce que je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi, certainement parce que je ne t'aime pas ! Et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé te bercer dans mes bras après et t'apaiser en te murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Bella se demanda plus tard pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça au lieu de lui dire que ça avait été trop dur à supporter. Ainsi il n'aurait pas été tenté de recommencer. De plus, Charlie l'avait également punie pour la moto après que Jacob lui ait vendu la mèche, ça n'était pas juste une double punition ! Mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Et puis elle avait été très sage après, Edward avait su la convaincre d'arrêter de se mettre en danger, même si sa méthode était plutôt vieux jeu et assez effrayante. Et elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait tendance à attirer les ennuis sur elle, volontairement ou pas. Une aide extérieure pour les maintenir à distance n'était pas de trop.

Après avoir été interdite de sortie pendant plusieurs semaines, Charlie avait enfin libérée Bella. Edward s'était cependant empressé de lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se rende à La Push, les loups-garous étaient trop instables et dangereux à son goût. Bella aurait voulu protester mais le souvenir de la transformation de Paul et du visage défiguré d'Emily ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

- Jacob est mon ami, je veux le voir.

- Pas à La Push.

- Mais il ne veut pas me répondre au téléphone, je me fais du souci pour lui.

Edward était resté catégorique. Mais depuis qu'elle était partie en Italie pour aider Edward, Jacob et elle étaient restés en froid et Bella savait qu'il souffrait de ce conflit. Elle devait lui parler.

Le soir venu, en attendant que Charlie s'endorme pour revenir dans sa chambre, Edward partit chasser. Bella se retrouva seule et pensa à Jacob. Elle hésita un moment puis décida d'aller le voir, elle subirait les conséquences de cette petite trahison après. Elle ferait juste l'aller-retour et ne parlerait qu'à Jacob, si toutefois il voulait bien. Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité avec lui.

Une fois dans sa voiture, elle fut incapable de la démarrer et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Edward à ses côtés.

- Tu allais quelque part Bella ? Souffla-t-il.

Elle sursauta.

- Comment tu as su ? C'est toi qui as trafiqué ma voiture ?

Tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Alice devait avoir prévenu Edward une fois sa décision prise, elle avait hésité trop longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-il en agitant une pièce qui avait certainement sa place sous le capot de la voiture.

- Tu dois le savoir étant donné qu'Alice a dû te mettre au courant.

Bella était frustrée de ne pas avoir pensé aux visions d'Alice. Edward lui fit son regard sévère.

- Ne sois pas aussi difficile Bella.

- Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Non seulement elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Jacob, mais en plus Edward n'était vraiment pas content.

- Je ne pensais pas nous retrouver dans cette situation aussi rapidement. Viens te placer sur mes genoux.

-Oh non Edward, je n'essaierai plus d'y aller.

Elle non plus n'avait pas pensé se retrouver aussi rapidement dans cette situation.

- J'ose espérer que non, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille, la soulevant et l'attirant sur ses genoux, tout ça en un déplacement d'air. Car tout ce que tu gagneras c'est te retrouver à nouveau dans cette position.

Edward abattit alors sa main à plusieurs reprises sur les fesses de Bella. Celle-ci cria et gesticula, Edward s'était retenu la dernière fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il venait d'allumer un brasier sur ses fesses en à peine quelques tapes.

- Alice m'a prévenu qu'elle ne voyait plus ton avenir, j'ai compris où tu comptais aller, lui dit Edward en la maintenant allongée sur lui. Les loups-garous sont instables et je ne peux pas te protéger si tu te rends à La Push.

Il lui massa les fesses et se pencha légèrement vers son visage.

- Est-ce que je dois continuer ou as-tu compris la leçon ?

- J'ai compris Edward, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Edward l'aida à se rasseoir sur le siège conducteur. Elle gémit au contact du siège sur ses fesses endolories et sortit de la voiture puis claqua la portière. Elle était toujours frustrée de ne pas avoir pu aller voir Jacob.

Edward la rejoignit et l'enlaça.

- Je te promets que c'est pour m'assurer de ta sécurité que je fais tout ça. Ta voiture sera en état de marche demain. _Ferme ta fenêtre si tu ne veux pas de moi cette nuit. Je comprendrai._

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Bella hésita, elle referma d'abord sa fenêtre lourdement puis la laissa finalement ouverte. Elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit sans lui et avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Les choses allaient être compliquées car elle savait qu'elle finirait par retourner à La Push.

Bella se tint loin de La Push pendant toute la semaine puis le weekend venu, elle alla rendre visite à Renée avec Edward. Ce weekend était exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin.

A leur retour à Forks, Jacob vint à leur rencontre au lycée et évoqua un souci entre les Quileutes et les Cullen ainsi que le retour de Victoria. Mais surtout, il demanda à Bella de passer le voir à La Push.

Bella n'avait pas envie de décevoir à nouveau Edward. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami. Jacob voulait à nouveau la voir.

Edward évoqua son projet d'aller chasser avec Emmett et malgré son angoisse quand il s'éloignait trop d'elle, Bella parvint à le convaincre de partir pour le weekend. Ils n'étaient pas partis chasser les grizzlis et les lynx depuis longtemps et les yeux sombres d'Edward dénotaient sa soif.

Edward s'inquiéta du fait que Bella profite de son absence pour s'attirer des ennuis alors il demanda à Alice de veiller sur elle en son absence. Il avait senti que la punition avait été efficace sur le moment, Bella n'avait pas reparlé de La Push ou de Jacob, mais depuis que celui-ci était venu au lycée et leur avait parlé, Bella était plus pensive, soucieuse. Il était resté en permanence avec elle afin de l'aider à respecter ses engagements mais il avait besoin de chasser.

Quand Bella constata qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de sa journée une fois Edward parti et Alice occupée à chasser dans les environs, elle décida de filer à La Push. Et cette fois elle ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et se dirigea directement chez Jacob avec une arrière pensée désolée pour Alice et pour elle-même, Edward ne serait pas ravi non plus. Si Edward prenait un peu de recul, il se rendrait compte que cette inquiétude était ridicule non?

Bella atteignit La Push avant qu'Alice ne puisse l'intercepter et passa l'après-midi à discuter avec Jacob. Quand elle repartit, une Volvo ne tarda pas à lui coller au pare-choc. Bella fut tentée de s'arrêter sur le bas côté mais se ravisa, elle n'était pas prête à affronter son courroux et était ravie d'avoir prévu de voir Angela. Elle s'amusa un long moment avec son amie mais su qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle rentre. Sur le chemin du retour, il n'y eut aucun phare l'éblouissant. Bella s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété Edward. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que prévu de sa partie de chasse. Quand elle arriva chez elle, il n'y avait aucune voiture garée devant la maison, Charlie ne devait pas encore être rentré du travail, mais elle savait qu'Edward devait l'y attendre impatiemment.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle l'aperçut assis sur la chaise de son bureau.

Il s'était tellement inquiété de la savoir seule à La Push qu'il avait préféré repartir. Il avait guetté le retour de Bella et l'avait escorté jusqu'à chez Angela, s'assurant que ça n'était pas juste une diversion. Puis Alice lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle rentrerait bientôt chez elle. Edward était donc allé l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Il avait constaté que pour la première fois, il était en colère. Il avait donc profité du temps qu'il avait devant lui pour se calmer, ça ne servirait à rien de crier sur Bella. Il avait d'abord pensé à une punition plus sévère, mais Bella avait tellement lutté les fois précédentes alors qu'il s'était employé à rester indulgent. Il était persuadé que sa méthode était efficace, mais Bella était un peu récalcitrante quand il s'agissait de Jacob et de La Push. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour elle. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose comme à la compagne de Sam, que l'un d'entre eux ne se maîtrise pas et la blesse, lui était horrible. Il préférait être celui qui lui ferait mal si la douleur était éphémère et pouvait la convaincre de ne plus les côtoyer.

- J'ai failli entrer sur leur territoire pour venir te chercher. Tu sais ce que ça aurait entraîné ?

Son visage était fermé et froid. Bella se figea. Il avait failli déclencher une guerre à cause d'elle.

- Je ne risquais rien, tout s'est bien passé. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui afin d'essayer de le calmer.

- Ca n'est pas négociable Bella, je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes de loups-garous. Ils sont dangereux et instables.

Bella baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas plus dangereux qu'un vampire sans le blesser ?

- Approche-toi Bella.

Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait son regard sévère comme la dernière fois. Il allait la punir. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas juste Edward. Je suis juste allée voir mon ami. C'est une rivalité entre vous.

- Tu connaissais les consignes non ? Tu a tendance à ne pas remarquer quand tu te mets en danger et j'ai décidé de t'aider à faire plus attention.

- C'est parce que tu es jaloux. Edward ! Jacob n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un vampire.

En un battement de cœur, Edward avait saisi Bella par le poignet et l'avait installée sur ses genoux. Des petites tapes, pas très fortes mais répétées et calculées s'abattirent sur ses fesses.

- Les loups-garous sont jeunes et instables, ils n'ont pas la même maîtrise que nous.

Elle ne tarda pas à essayer de se relever mais Edward la maintenait fermement.

Edward savait qu'il allait devoir être plus convaincant cette fois, Bella n'était pas vraiment coopérative. Elle avait accepté tellement plus facilement la première fois. Il continua encore à donner quelques tapes, désolé pour Bella qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes, et quand il fut satisfait du résultat, la laissa se relever.

Edward n'avait pas tapé très fort, mais il avait été plus insistant et chaque parcelle de ses fesses la brûlait. Quand Edward relâcha son étreinte, Bella se releva immédiatement. Elle avait mal mais ça n'était pas aussi douloureux que le regard qu'il avait à ce moment. Son visage était fermé et il était déçu, peut être même en colère. Quand elle voulut se blottir dans ses bras afin de s'assurer qu'il l'aimait encore, il garda son regard fermé et balança sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de refus. Bella ne put empêcher les larmes de redoubler.

- Je n'ai pas fini Bella, baisse ton pantalon maintenant. Encore six tapes sans ton pantalon.

Elle était parcourut de sanglots. Elle détestait lire de la déception dans ses yeux, c'était encore pire que la punition elle-même. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait encore. Est-ce qu'il allait décider qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle ? Que rien ne marchait pour elle ? Elle hocha la tête mais ne parvint pas à s'exécuter.

Edward lui déboutonna son pantalon et l'embrassa sur le front pour l'encourager.

- Baisse ton pantalon et réinstalle toi, ça sera bientôt fini.

Bella s'exécuta et se retrouva à nouveau sur les genoux d'Edward, ses sanglots reprirent.

- Je veux que tu les comptes.

Bella hocha la tête, six tapes, elle pouvait y arriver, elle serait bientôt dans les bras d'Edward. Edward posa une main sur son dos afin de la maintenir immobile puis elle entendit un mouvement d'air et sentit sa main atterrir durement sur ses fesses déjà douloureuses.

- Wow, Edward ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se relever mais ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol et elle perdit l'équilibre, c'est Edward qui l'empêcha de tomber sur le côté en la maintenant sur ses genoux.

- Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de moins bouger, dit-il doucement. Et tu n'as pas compté.

- Une ! Désolée.

Edward savait qu'il n'avait pas tapé fort. Les fesses de Bella étaient d'ailleurs à peine rosées. C'était plus dur psychologiquement pour elle alors il tentait de la rassurer et de lui montrer son amour. Il la punissait parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, c'était clair pour lui mais elle semblait croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus quand il lui donnait une fessée, ce qui était totalement faux.

Il attendit que Bella se soit un peu calmée puis aplatit une deuxième fois sa main sur les fesses de Bella. Celle-ci cria des paroles inintelligibles, même pour son ouïe ultraperformante et gesticula alors qu'elle n'avait aucun équilibre positionnée ainsi sur ses genoux.

- Shhh…calme-toi Bella, tu te débrouilles bien.

-Deux, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Il donna les dernières fessées en ne laissant à Bella que le temps de reprendre son souffle et de compter entre chaque tape. Quand il eut terminé, il l'assit sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Edward, dit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

- Ma Bella, tu as été très courageuse.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Je le sais bien Bella, c'est oublié.

Edward berça doucement Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il l'allongea alors dans son lit et resta à côté d'elle. Sa Bella le testait sans s'en rendre compte. Edward savait que les loups-garous étaient dangereux et pas fréquentables. Après tout ils n'existaient que pour donner la chasse aux vampires. Mais Bella avait soulevé des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il n'était pas juste avec elle et qu'il était jaloux de Jacob ?

En tout cas il s'était promis d'aider Bella à ne pas se remettre dans cette situation. Ca avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé de la voir pleurer et se débattre cette fois. Il savait qu'il allait devoir retourner chasser, mais cette fois il demanderait à Alice de ramener Bella chez eux et de la suivre de partout jusqu'à son retour. Dans la semaine, il demanda à Esmée d'acheter un lit pour Bella afin de le mettre dans sa chambre et organisa son weekend avec Emmett et Jasper.

Bella avait appelé Jacob pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait plus le revoir pour l'instant. Il s'était énervé en disant que les Cullen n'avaient pas le droit de la retenir chez eux. Bella avait souri, elle avait également l'impression d'avoir été kidnappée. Alice l'avait ramenée directement chez les Cullen après le cours le jeudi soir, Edward était parti plus tôt sans lui dire qu'elle resterait chez eux en son absence.

Mais elle s'était bien amusée avec Alice. Le vendredi matin, Alice et Bella partirent pour le lycée. Jacob profita que Bella soit dans un lieu public et non chez les Cullen pour débarquer en moto et l'emmener promener pour la journée.

Alice regarda Bella d'un air désapprobateur mais ne put intervenir devant les autres lycéens. Bella hésita, elle voulait faire plaisir à Jacob et passer du temps avec lui. Mais elle savait que ça ne plairait pas à Edward. Elle finit tout de même pas rejoindre Jacob, l'envie de passer du temps avec lui était trop forte. Ils passèrent la journée à La Push et Bella s'amusa beaucoup jusqu'au moment où Jacob mis le sujet de la transformation future de Bella en vampire sur le tapis. Quand il comprit que c'était pour bientôt, bien plus tôt que ce qu'il n'avait cru, il lui dit qu'il préférait la savoir morte plutôt que vampire. Bella se sentit blessée et partit en moto. Une fois arrivée chez les Cullen, elle se doucha et se coucha sous les yeux à moitié réprobateurs et à moitié rassurés de la voir entière d'Alice.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Edward était à côté d'elle. Bella se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort après les paroles blessantes que Jacob lui avait soufflé.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû y retourner.

Elle se souvint brusquement de ce que cela allait entraîner et se figea.

- Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Edward soupira.

- Je ne suis pas ravi que tu sois retournée avec ce clébard. Mais je ne peux plus t'empêcher de le voir si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Tu ne vas pas me punir ?

_- Après mure réflexion, j'ai conclu que tu avais raison. Mes réticences tiennent plus à des… préjugés à l'encontre des loups-garous qu'à autre chose. Je vais essayer de me montrer plus raisonnable et de me fier à ton jugement. Si tu affirmes ne rien risquer là-bas, alors, je suis prêt à te croire._

- Ouah ! Je t'assure que je voulais que tu t'en rendes compte avant de retourner à La Push mais Jacob m'a amadouée.

- Tu comptes retourner le voir quand ? Que je me prépare psychologiquement.

Bella se rappela les paroles cinglantes de Jacob et se blottit dans les bras d'Edward.

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Edward, surpris par sa réaction.

- Quand il a appris que ma transformation était pour bientôt, il m'a dit qu'il préférait me voir morte plutôt que vampire.

Edward grogna en entendant Bella aussi bouleversée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour me charger de lui à cet instant.

Bella embrassa Edward sur la bouche. Il lui rendit son baiser délicatement et y mit fin en rigolant quand il remarqua que Bella commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

Il souhaitait parler à Bella de la moto mais il fut interrompu par des gargouillements.

- Allons te préparer un petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

**Soyons clairs, j'ai choisi de suivre la trame du livre, mais Bella ne serait pas retournée autant de fois à La Push sans l'accord d'Edward avec une menace d'une punition non ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi un com, merci.**


	3. Changement de programme

3. Changement de programme

Bella se leva en s'étirant.

- Laisse-moi me préparer d'abord d'accord ?

Edward acquiesça et Bella s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Elle trouva un top cœur croisé et une jupe griffée noire à sa taille dans le sac qu'Alice lui avait ramené. Elle s'habilla, enfila des sandales marron et se coiffa puis descendit rejoindre Edward. Il faisait cuire du bacon et du pain était en train de griller. Bella s'installa à table et se servit un verre de jus de fruit puis observa Edward lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir rien que pour elle et se réjouit à l'idée de passer toute la journée avec lui, il lui avait manqué.

Edward posa les tranches de bacon dans une assiette puis se dirigea vers Bella. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Il récupéra ensuite le pain grillé et le beurre.

- Bon appétit, dit-il en disposant tout devant elle.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette un bout de bacon à la bouche.

- Tu es très belle.

- Alice m'a encore gâtée. Je lui ai déjà dit des milliers de fois qu'elle n'a pas à m'acheter d'habits.

- Tu pourras lui répéter autant de fois que tu le souhaites, elle ne t'écoutera pas pour autant. Et puis cette jupe te va divinement bien, même si tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être splendide.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Bella s'était toujours trouvée plutôt banale et même si les compliments d'Edward lui faisaient plaisir, elle savait qu'il était aveuglé par l'amour.

- Ce petit déjeuner est parfait, merci.

Edward contrôlait discrètement que Bella se nourrissait suffisamment. Il avait été horrifié quand il l'avait revu après ses six mois d'absence. Mais depuis elle avait déjà repris quelques formes et un peu de vitalité.

- Je suis content de savoir que je peux te nourrir. Finis ta tartine s'il te plait.

- J'ai l'intention de tout manger, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais aussi faim, j'étais tellement contrariée à cause de Jacob. Est-ce qu'on va aller se promener aujourd'hui ? La journée s'annonce bien.

- On pourra aller dans la clairière si tu veux. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais qu'on parle de quelque chose. Finis ton petit déjeuner.

- D'accord, souffla Bella en mordant dans son bout de pain grillé.

Quand elle eut avalé sa dernière bouchée, elle se pencha vers Edward et captura sa bouche dans un baiser. Malgré les pumas dont il s'était nourri, Edward dut s'écarter d'elle quand l'envie de goûter à sa veine fut trop forte mais il profita jusqu'au dernier instant de sa saveur. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il se sentit cependant coupable d'éclater la bulle dans laquelle Bella avait commencé sa journée. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ? Demanda Bella en descendant du tabouret.

Elle attrapa son assiette et ses couverts et se dirigea vers l'évier.

- J'ai confié à Alice la tâche de t'acheter un casque et un blouson pour que tu puisses conduire ta moto.

- Edward, tu sais que je trouve que vous m'achetez trop de choses, je peux très bien m'en occuper moi-même.

- Tu comprendras alors pourquoi j'ai été surpris ce matin quand elle m'a appris que tu étais revenue de La Push en moto alors que ses emplettes n'ont pas encore été livrées, enchaîna-t-il.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est de ça que tu veux parler.

Bella comprit où Edward voulait en venir et cela ne la réjouissait pas. Avec du recul, elle appréciait qu'Edward prenne soin d'elle, qu'il se préoccupe de son bien être. Elle se sentait prise en charge et en sécurité mais quand une punition se profilait à l'horizon, ça la terrifiait. C'était bien plus tolérable que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée afin de la protéger mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de tout faire pour éviter une punition.

- Bella, est-ce que tu as mis un casque ?

Elle se figea. Bien sur que non, elle n'avait pas mis de casque. Parce qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé et parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de partir en moto, elle ne s'était rendu compte qu'une fois sur la voie rapide qu'elle enfourchait la moto sans respecter la promesse qu'elle avait faite. Mais Edward lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennui pour cette fois !

Elle rechercha dans sa mémoire ce moment mais ne le trouva pas. Elle avait pourtant cru comprendre…

- Bella ? L'interrompit-il dans ses pensées.

- Non, je n'avais pas de casque, répondit-elle à demi mots.

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ses traits se durcirent. Bella chercha une excuse mais n'en trouva pas, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû conduire cette satanée moto, elle avait juste oublié sur le moment. Mais Edward n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt ce matin, elle pensait qu'il avait tout laissé passer pour cette fois mais elle s'était trompée.

- Tu as dit que je n'aurais pas d'ennui Edward.

- Je t'ai dit que je serai plus raisonnable avec Jacob mais je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose concernant tes autres règles.

Bella savait qu'elle n'était pas raisonnable, elle n'avait pas respecté ses engagements, elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle même. Mais la belle journée en compagnie d'Edward qu'elle s'était imaginé était en train de prendre une autre tournure nettement moins agréable.

- Edward, c'est de la triche !

Bella tapa du pied et lâcha tout ce qu'elle portait dans l'évier.

- Jacob a été odieux avec moi alors j'ai pris la moto sans réfléchir et je me suis enfuie. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

Edward soupira.

- Monte m'attendre dans ma chambre Bella, dit-il doucement mais fermement.

Bella gémit. Elle savait que si avant elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir avec un rappel à l'ordre, maintenant elle terminerait sur les genoux d'Edward, les fesses douloureuses.

- Mais Edward ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas oublier ça ? Tu m'as dit qu'on allait se promener jusqu'à la clairière.

Edward entraîna Bella jusqu'au bas des marches en la poussant doucement dans le dos puis lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

- Dans ma chambre, maintenant.

L'impact de la claque et les paroles stricts d'Edward surprirent Bella qui se résigna à obtempérer. Elle monta les marches en tapant des pieds puis entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte. Edward décida de laisser Bella se calmer un peu et en profita pour ranger la cuisine.

Il réfléchit à ce que Bella venait de lui dire mais ne changea pas d'avis. Elle avait conduit sa moto sans casque. Et même s'il aurait préféré être celui qui la consolerait toute la journée après ce que Jacob lui avait dit, il savait qu'il devait d'abord faire en sorte que Bella fasse plus attention à elle et prenne plus soin de sa sécurité.

De plus, elle avait un peu trop tendance à répéter ses erreurs malgré les mises en garde. Edward en conclut qu'elle méritait cette fessée.

Il l'écouta dans sa chambre. Elle s'était d'abord acharnée sur ce qui devait être des coussins, puis sa respiration s'était calmée et il l'entendait à peine maintenant. Il décida qu'il était temps la rejoindre.

Bella s'était senti trahie puis frustrée. Edward l'avait envoyée dans sa chambre comme une enfant et la tape qu'il lui avait donné afin de l'inciter à l'écouter n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle. Après s'être acharnée sur les coussins de l'immense lit qu'Edward avait acheté rien que pour elle, elle agrippa l'un d'entre eux et le serra contre elle. Elle s'assit au milieu du lit et ressassa les événements. Une fois calmée, elle commença à se sentir coupable pour le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec Edward. Elle savait parfaitement que rouler en moto sans casque était très dangereux et le fait qu'elle l'ait fait sans réfléchir n'excusait rien.

Bella soupira. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et l'attente devenait insupportable.

Quand Edward entra dans la chambre, il fut rassurer de constater que Bella ne le regardait plus avec défiance. Elle était calme et semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Excuse-moi Edward, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça dans la cuisine. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû rouler sans casque.

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire Bella.

- Je sais que tu es persuadé que je mérite une punition. Mais s'il te plait, reconsidère ta position. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas.

Edward fut soulagé du changement de comportement de Bella, mais il ne se laissa pas convaincre. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle.

- Je sais que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir tes engagements Bella.

- Ca n'était pas intentionnel Edward, je te l'assure, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Justement Bella, il faut que tu fasses plus attention à ce que tu fais, que tu sois plus prudente quand il s'agit de ta sécurité. Tu aurais pu marcher jusqu'à la frontière, Alice serait venue te chercher.

- Est-ce que tu vas me punir ? Demanda Bella, inquiète.

- Oui.

- Edward, je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas oublier pour cette fois ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle serra le coussin un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée, je veux que tu sois plus prudente. Et ma décision est prise.

Edward tendit sa main vers elle.

- Viens t'installer sur mes genoux.

- Je ne peux pas Edward, j'ai peur.

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, dit-elle surprise par cette question. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai peur parce que je sais que ça va faire mal.

- Je ne te cache pas que cette fessée a pour but de te dissuader de remonter sans casque sur cette moto et ne sera donc pas indolore. Mais ensuite je te serrerai fort dans mes bras et on pourra passer à autre chose.

Edward se pencha vers Bella et celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller Bella.

- Fais doucement s'il te plait.

Bella essuya ses larmes et s'installa à contre cœur sur les genoux d'Edward de façon à ce que ses mains aient accès à ses fesses. Il avait raison, elle était plus désolée pour ce qui l'attendait que de s'être mise en danger.

Edward ne perdit pas plus de temps et releva la jupe de Bella sur sa taille. Il n'allait pas taper forcément plus fort, il savait que Bella était très sensible à la douleur et il devait au contraire maîtriser sa force. Mais il savait qu'il devait marquer le coup pour que cette punition soit efficace.

Bella hoqueta quand elle sentit les doigts d'Edward se glisser sous sa culotte pour la faire glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle allait se plaindre quand une douleur lui brûla les fesses. La main dure d'Edward venait de frapper ses fesses nues et la douleur fut instantanée. Elle oublia sa pudeur pour se focaliser sur la brûlure qui se réveillait à l'endroit où Edward venait de la fesser. Bella étrangla un cri, surprise par cette première tape. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de la fesser encore.

- Aïe ! Edward ! Ca fait vraiment mal.

Edward fit une pause et inspecta la peau de Bella qui prenait une couleur rosée, rien d'alarmant, il avait bien contrôlé sa force. Il lui administra une nouvelle tape en alternant les fesses.

- Aïe ! Commence d'abord par-dessus ma jupe et ma culotte, s'il te plait.

Bella se contorsionna afin d'essayer de se dégager mais la poigne d'Edward restait ferme. Il tapa sa fesse droite avec la même vigueur et Bella se débattit à nouveau en hurlant.

- Edward ! Commence avec mes habits par-dessus, ça fait trop mal. S'il te plait.

Edward vérifia la peau de Bella qui prenait une teinte légèrement rouge, toujours rien d'alarmant, rien qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Mais il s'inquiéta et relâcha son étreinte. Bella se releva.

Il l'observa s'essuyer ses larmes et se masser les fesses, sa jupe était retombée sur ses jambes. Il était désolé de la voir parcourue de sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Edward, ça fait mal, dit-elle.

- Je le sais Bella.

- Commence par-dessus ma culotte s'il te plait, répéta-t-elle. Tu pourras l'enlever après.

Edward prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes.

- Tu me fais confiance Bella ?

- Oui.

Il réinstalla Bella sur ses genoux. Sa tête reposait sur le matelas tandis que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il lui redonna le coussin afin qu'elle le serre dans ses bras puis plaça une de ses jambes par-dessus les siennes.

Bella se mit à pleurer, parce qu'elle savait qu'Edward allait continuer, parce qu'elle l'avait inquiété alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance et parce que ça allait faire mal. Elle savait que s'il avait choisi cette punition c'était parce qu'elle la méritait amplement. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et s'était mise en danger, encore une fois.

Edward releva la jupe de Bella et lui laissa ses fesses nues. Il abattit sa main sur sa fesse gauche.

- Aïe !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi difficile Bella ? C'est moi qui décide de ta punition.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te punis ?

- Parce que je me suis mise en danger.

- Exact. Est-ce que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas cette punition ?

Il administra une autre tape sur sa fesse droite.

- Si ! Répondit-elle en criant. Je suis désolée Edward.

Bella avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. La douleur dans ses fesses était trop forte. Mais elle ne s'avisa pas de lui demander d'arrêter. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise conscience. Elle étouffa ses cris et ses pleurs dans l'oreiller mais ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de se tortiller malgré la jambe qui enserrait les siennes et la main qui lui plaquait le dos sur le matelas.

- Je veux que tu sois plus prudente Bella. Que tu prêtes plus attention à ce que tu fais.

Edward continua à alterner les tapes en faisant des pauses entre chacune. Puis au bout d'une minute et une demi-douzaine de tapes en plus, il stoppa.

Bella continua de pleurer et Edward la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te promets que je ferai plus attention. Je serai plus prudente, dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

-Je sais Bella.

- Je ne ferai plus rien de dangereux.

- Je veux juste que tu fasses de ton mieux.

Edward passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bella et lui embrassa le front.

- Ca fait mal Edward.

Bella posa une main sur ses fesses douloureuses et les frotta.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Edward posa ses mains froides sur les fesses de Bella, la différence de température agirait avec plus d'efficacité que n'importe quelle crème apaisante. Bella gémit. La température d'Edward était une délivrance.

- Merci.

- Tu me remercies pour la punition ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là, gémit Bella.

Edward rit.

- Mais merci de prendre soin de moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Edward fut ravi de sentir Bella s'agripper à lui et se calmer dans ses bras. Il se sentait égoïste d'apprécier autant ce moment. Mais il savait que sa Bella serait un peu plus prudente les prochains temps. Et que si elle se mettait à nouveau en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Il tenait trop à elle pour risquer de la perdre.

- Je t'aime Bella. Fais en sorte de rester en vie s'il te plait.

Bella embrassa Edward, d'abord doucement, puis sa langue se fraya un passage et Edward grogna.

- Mmm, exquis, dit-il.

Bella se releva, remonta sa culotte et se ré-embrailla puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'Alice. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses joues étaient pleines de larmes séchées et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se coiffa. Avant de ressortir, elle regarda ses fesses et constata qu'elles étaient rouge mais qu'il n'y avait aucun bleu, les traces s'estomperaient rapidement et elles n'étaient déjà plus trop douloureuses.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Edward avait préparé un tube de crème.

- Montre-moi tes fesses Bella, c'est pour la bonne cause, dit-il en agitant le tube.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'arnica. Je crois que tes fesses vont avoir besoin d'un peu de douceur après ce que tu leur infliges ! S'amusa-t-il.

- Moi ? M'insurgea-t-elle.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'éviter à tes fesses de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation.

- Je sais ! Maugréa-t-elle. Sache que je m'y efforce mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Allez viens là ma Bella.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et releva sa jupe puis Edward baissa sa culotte et lui massa doucement les fesses avec de la crème.

- Voilà ! Dit-il une fois sa tâche terminée. Je ne peux pas te demander de prendre soin de toi et ne pas prendre soin de tes fesses ! Est-ce que tu veux toujours que je t'emmène dans la clairière ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, dit Bella en souriant.

Et elle fut ravie que la journée reprenne son cours, encore un peu désolée pour ses fesses mais désireuse de s'employer à écarter tous les dangers.


	4. Compromis et conséquences - partie 1

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

Bella avait préféré que Jacob ramène sa moto à La Push et elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis. Edward ne lui avait pas demandé de ne plus y toucher et s'était juste contenté de s'assurer que Jacob emmenait bien le casque et le blouson avec lui. Mais les claques qu'il avait administrées à son fessier résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle avait préféré rester à distance des ennuis.

Les semaines avaient ainsi défilées depuis sans qu'il n'y ait de raison pour une nouvelle correction. Bella faisait des efforts pour ne pas alarmer Edward, elle avait bien compris maintenant qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir en danger et qu'il avait une façon toute à lui de le lui signifier. Elle atterrissait sur ses genoux pour une fessée hélas méritée.

Mais malgré la trouille quand la sentence était prononcée et la douleur dans son fessier, Bella s'était rendu compte presque à regret que la méthode d'Edward était efficace. Pendant son absence, elle avait enchaîné les situations dangereuses et elle avait encore du mal à s'en empêcher. Alors avec la menace de Victoria, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin. Depuis qu'il l'avait remise à l'ordre pour avoir conduit en moto sans casque à nouveau, elle avait évité soigneusement tout ce qui pouvait la mettre en danger et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que tout se passait bien et qu'Edward était à ses petits soins.

Elle avait cependant remarqué qu'il fallait qu'elle ait accepté la consigne à suivre. C'est pourquoi ça avait été aussi difficile quand il lui avait demandé de ne plus voir Jacob et de ne plus aller à la Push, elle n'y avait pas consenti. Ils en avaient discuté et en était venu d'un commun accord au fait qu'ils devaient communiquer plus et mettre un place ensemble une ligne de conduite pour Bella afin qu'Edward puisse s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Bella et Jacob s'étaient réconciliés. Jacob s'était excusé d'avoir était aussi injuste envers elle en lui disant qu'il préférait la voir morte plutôt que transformée en vampire. Il lui avait promis qu'ils resteraient amis, ce qui avait soulagé Bella. Mais ensuite, Jacob avait dit à Bella qu'il l'aimait et l'avait embrassée. Elle avait voulu se dégager mais n'y était pas parvenu et de colère l'avait frappé. Jacob n'avait rien eu tandis que Bella s'était fait mal à la main. Edward s'était enragé contre Jacob à cette nouvelle et lui avait intimé de s'assurer que Bella était consentante quand il déciderait de l'embrasser à l'avenir. Puis il s'était empressé d'emmener Bella à Carlisle, la blessure ne semblait pas trop grave et Bella semblait plus en colère contre Jacob que souffrante, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Bella lui semblait si fragile dans ce monde de vampires et loups garous.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies cru que tu pouvais lui faire mal. Tu te retrouves avec une fracture à la main maintenant.

Bella sentit qu'Edward était inquiet mais également en colère. Elle tenta de le calmer un peu.

- Je n'ai déjà plus mal Edward, ce n'est qu'une petite fracture.

- Tu dois faire plus attention Bella. Je n'aime pas que tu sois blessée, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il m'a embrassé ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Bella en voulait encore à Jacob pour son audace mais elle savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait, il était comme un frère pour elle. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'Edward se détende.

- Je sais Bella et je suis content que tu l'aies repoussé. Mais je n'aime pas te savoir blessée.

Une fois l'attelle posée par Carlisle, Edward serra Bella dans ses bras, rassuré de savoir que cette blessure guérirait rapidement et que Bella n'aurait aucune séquelles. Ce qu'avait fait Jacob était un coup bas et il était content que Bella ait rejeté ses avances mais de savoir qu'elle s'était attaquée à un loup garou et qu'elle s'était blessée le taraudait, il aurait voulu pouvoir la garder dans une bulle protectrice.

Il la raccompagna ensuite chez elle. Il avait déjà remarqué par le passé que Bella ne se souciait pas vraiment de ses blessures et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle garderait bien son attelle. A la place de Carlisle, il lui aurait fait mettre un plâtre, mais il se chargerait de surveiller qu'elle la garde le temps voulu.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de Bella, Edward l'observa se préparer pour la nuit.

- Tout ça m'a crevée, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir.

Bella parlait tout en essayant de se déshabiller, elle parvint en luttant quelques secondes à ôter son pull mais ne parvint pas à déboutonner son pantalon, sa main lui faisait mal et elle était inutilisable à cause de l'attelle. Edward, qui s'était installé sur son lit, se leva et se plaça devant elle puis attrapa le haut de son jean pour le déboutonner.

- Je déteste ça, râla Bella.

- Quoi ?

- Ne pas pouvoir faire ça toute seule.

- Oh, je suis ravi de le faire, dit Edward en plongeant son visage dans la nuque de Bella pour l'embrasser juste sous le lobe de l'oreille.

La raison des plaintes de Bella ne fut bientôt plus sa main handicapante. Quand elle fut haletante sous les caresses d'Edward, il recula sa tête.

- Allez, au lit, lui dit-il.

Bella retira son pantalon et passa un autre t-shirt puis alla rejoindre Edward sous les couvertures, ravie de le voir enfin détendu.

La remise des diplômes eu lieu et Bella était toujours humaine. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Carlisle de la transformer car elle comptait toujours sur le fait qu'Edward le fasse. Ils avaient établi un compromis. Edward la transformerait lui-même si elle l'épousait mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter sa demande, elle se trouvait bien trop jeune pour faire une telle chose.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps elle se posait des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentirait une fois transformée. Rosalie et Jasper lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de la soif de sang qu'elle aurait et qui dominerait toutes ses pulsions. Bella s'était alors inquiétée de sa relation avec Edward, qu'en serait-il du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui en ce moment ? Edward avait bien tenté de la rassurer en lui disant que la soif de sang ne durerait qu'un temps mais Bella n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser et se dit qu'elle devait renégocier leur compromis.

- Tu sais que l'idée du mariage ne m'attire pas vraiment. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que l'on fasse, quelque chose qui te laisserait peut être me passer la bague au doigt.

Bella lui expliqua que ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui. Qu'elle avait envie d'assouvir son désir pour lui. Que s'il acceptait d'essayer d'avoir un rapport avec elle, alors elle accepterait à son tour de l'épouser. Edward dut repousser gentiment les ardeurs de sa belle mais fini par promettre qu'il essaierait après le mariage. Il ne voulait pas lui voler sa vertu ou risquer de lui faire mal mais il concéda qu'il avait également envie d'essayer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent fiancés et qu'Edward revint à son tour sur leur compromis non sans avoir longuement savouré la nouvelle.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois ajouter Bella si nous devons vraiment nous engager dans une aussi longue relation.

- A quoi penses-tu Edward ?

- Quand tu seras un vampire nouveau-né, tu seras guidée par ta soif et tes pulsions, ta force physique sera décuplée. Tu seras beaucoup moins fragile mais il faudra que tu sois prudente. Nous réadapterons notre méthode mais les règles que je te demande de suivre feront toujours parti de notre quotidien.

- Je suis d'accord Edward, je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de ma sécurité.

- Je suis content de voir que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il adorait respirer son odeur. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser.

- Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais bien préciser certains points, dit-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Je sais que tu t'es défendue et que tu étais vraiment fâchée contre Jacob sur le moment, mais par pitié, je ne veux plus que tu te blesses quand tu peux l'éviter Bella.

- Mais je n'avais pas prévu de me faire mal, c'est à lui que je voulais faire mal.

- Que tu te fasses mal en trébuchant est excusable mais je ne veux plus de bagarre ou de blessure non accidentelle.

Le ton d'Edward s'était fait un peu plus grave.

- Mais Edward…

-Bella ! Regarde ta main. Tu ne penses pas que cela aurait pu être évité ? Et ça aurait pu être pire.

Bella compris où Edward voulait en venir, d'une certaine façon, c'était une autre façon de se mettre en danger. Et elle avait demandé à Edward de continuer à s'occuper d'elle quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

- Si, bien sûr, tu as raison. Et j'accepte de faire plus attention.

- Il vaut mieux si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en travers de mes genoux.

Les mots étaient plus que suggérés et Bella se sentie mal à l'aise. Edward pouvait être si autoritaire quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité !

- Edward ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

- Oui bien sûr mon amour. Je crois qu'Alice voudra s'occuper de la cérémonie du mariage.

- Oh non alors ça c'est encore pire ! Grogna-t-elle.

Edward s'esclaffa.

La menace qu'était Victoria faisait sortir Edward de ses gongs. Une armée de nouveau-nés certainement crée par Victoria se dirigeait droit sur eux et avait pour cible Bella. Quand est-ce qu'elle arrêterait d'être un aimant à problèmes ?

Edward avait décidé de la mettre à l'abri tandis que sa famille et les loups garous combattraient les vampires. Bella était parvenue à le convaincre de rester avec elle. Ce qui au final l'arrangeait, il pourrait ainsi veiller sur elle.

Choix qu'il regretta amèrement quand il constata que Victoria ainsi qu'un vampire nouveau-né les avait retrouvés en remontant son odeur à lui malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises.

Heureusement, le jeune loup garou Seth était avec eux et à eux deux ils parvinrent à attaquer Victoria et le vampire nouveau-né simultanément. Bella était hors de danger. Seth avait déjà réussi à arracher deux membres au vampire et Edward resserrait l'étau autour de Victoria, il n'avait plus qu'à bluffer et lui faire croire à sa victoire pour l'attraper entre ses filets.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'odeur du sang riche et velouté de Bella parvint à ses narines. Comment avait-elle pu être blessée ? Edward s'était assuré de la garder à l'écart des combats. Ni Victoria, ni le jeune vampire ne s'étaient approchés d'elle.

Il ne fut pas perturbé par l'odeur du sang de Bella, il avait appris à se contrôler. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Victoria, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner son attention du combat. Edward en profita pour s'assurer que Bella n'avait rien de grave. Il grogna en constatant qu'elle tenait une pierre contre son avant bras et qu'un long filet de sang dégoulinait jusqu'à ses doigts pour tomber au sol. A quoi pensait-elle en faisant ça ? Victoria était tellement hypnotisée par l'odeur du sang qu'il n'eut même plus à suivre sa tactique. Il se débarrassa d'elle aussi vite que possible en lui arrachant la tête. Puis il alla rejoindre Bella.

Il arracha une bande de sa chemise et s'en servit comme bandage. Bella s'était détendue, elle ne semblait même pas souffrir alors qu'une entaille de plusieurs centimètres lui barrait l'avant bras. Dès qu'il eut terminé le bandage, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Edward ! J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en étouffant un grognement de fureur.

Elle s'était blessée. Elle s'était entaillé elle-même le bras. Mais pourquoi ? Edward inspira profondément. La savoir blessée le faisait enrager. Elle avait encore l'attelle à la main gauche et elle se retrouvait avec une plaie sur le bras droit. C'était intolérable. Et elle se l'était infligé volontairement ! Edward se retint de la placer sur ses genoux à cet instant afin de lui rappeler les conséquences quand elle ne respectait pas les consignes, sa sécurité. Et dans ce cas, sa santé et son corps.

- Victoria allait te tuer… je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire sans réagir.

Edward fut ébahit par la réponse de sa belle. C'était pour l'aider lui ? Est-ce qu'il devait laisser pas ça pour cette fois ? Non, il était hors de question qu'il accepte qu'elle endommage son corps. Elle était sienne, ce corps lui appartenait et il le voulait en bonne santé.

- Elle n'allait pas me tuer Bella, je bluffais, dit Edward en grinçant des dents.

-Oh ! S'exclama Bella.

Edward secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle lui désobéisse seulement quelques jours après lui avoir promis qu'elle prendrait plus soin de son corps. Il avait du mal à maitriser son mécontentement mais il avait lu dans les pensées d'Alice que sa famille avait besoin de lui, les Volturi n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et ils voudraient savoir pourquoi Bella n'était pas encore transformée. Il allait devoir reporter cette discussion à plus tard.

- On en reparlera quand tout ça sera terminé, les Volturi se sont décidés à venir nous rendre visite.

- Oh non ! Dit Bella, inquiète, en s'accrochant au bras d'Edward.

- Les Volturi ne tenteront rien ce soir, je vais m'en assurer, tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Mais cette blessure que tu t'es infligée volontairement, dit-il en pointant des yeux la bande de tissu qui recouvrait la blessure de Bella, crois moi qu'il va y avoir des conséquences pour ça. Tu peux préparer tes fesses ma belle.

Il observa la compréhension s'infiltrer dans les yeux de Bella et se retint de sourire quand elle réagit. On y est ! Se dit-il.

- Edward non, pas de fessée !

Il saisit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bella y répondit et tenta de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Edward se laissa emporter par les sensations un instant puis mit fin trop tôt à son goût au baiser.

- Il faut y aller, on est attendu, dit-il en passant une main dans son dos pour la faire avancer à ses côtés. Mais mes intentions n'ont pas changé, dit-il en baissant sa main pour venir presser une fesse de Bella.

Celle-ci croisa les mains sur sa poitrine mais le suivit. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, elle laissa retomber ses mains puis attrapa la main d'Edward dans la sienne.

**La partie deux très prochainement.**


	5. Compromis et conséquences - partie 2

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. **

**Alors est-ce que Bella va se mettre en colère ? Se rebeller ? En vouloir à Edward ? Arrêter de se laisser faire aussi facilement ? (ce sont vos termes oui oui).**

**Je dirais que Bella n'a pas prit de décision dans ce sens pour l'instant, elle a même accepté cette nouvelle relation avec Edward. Mais avec sa transformation, il va surement y avoir du changement. Elle se sentira peut être plus son égale et surtout aura moins l'impression d'avoir besoin de sa protection. J'écris au grès de mes idées donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire pour l'instant. **

**D'ailleurs place à la suite, Bella semble s'être attiré quelques ennuis.**

Une fois les Volturi repartis, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent. Bella semblait extenuée après ces deux jours qu'ils avaient passé à se cacher dans le froid. Elle avait toujours cette blessure qui n'avait pas encore était nettoyée. Et Jacob avait été blessé, ce qui avait énormément inquiété Bella.

- Je veux aller voir Jacob. Il est blessé !

- Tu ne peux pas maintenant Bella, lui répondit Alice. Charlie et Billy sont auprès de lui et Charlie te croit à Port Angeles avec moi en train de faire les magasins.

- Viens par ici Bella, dit Edward. Il faut que tu te reposes un peu et ensuite tu rentreras chez toi. Tu retrouveras Charlie et tu pourras aller voir Jacob.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée Edward.

- Allons nettoyer cette plaie alors, il faut qu'on parle de ça d'ailleurs.

Bella aperçut le regard déterminé d'Edward. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait promis.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me punir ?

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de me poser la question ? Il me semble avoir été assez clair à ce sujet.

- Je sais ! Ronchonna-t-elle, mais je pensais qu'on pouvait se détendre un peu tous les deux après ces deux derniers jours plutôt intenses.

- On le fera Bella, mais après avoir eu une discussion. Maintenant suis moi.

Bella soupira en le suivant dans sa chambre et réfléchit à comment le faire changer d'avis. A ses yeux, elle s'était fait saigner afin de distraire Victoria et d'apporter son aide. Mais aux yeux d'Edward, elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle n'avait pas été prudente et Edward lui avait clairement promis qu'il y aurait des conséquences si elle ne prenait pas plus soin de son corps. Elle savait déjà où cela allait la mener. Edward prendrait son regard noir et lui expliquerait combien il était déçu, ce que Bella détestait au plus haut point. Puis il la placerait sur ses genoux pour lui donner une fessée. Ce qui devenait rapidement très désagréable. Bella frissonna en entrant dans la chambre et observa Edward se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il revint avec plusieurs produits dans les mains.

- Assieds-toi sur le lit Bella s'il te plait.

Elle obtempéra sans rechigner mais s'empressa de plaider sa cause.

- J'étais inquiète pour toi, je croyais que Victoria était en train de prendre le dessus. Je ne fais pas le poids face à elle. Mais je savais que mon sang allait la perturber. C'était pour t'aider.

- Montre-moi ton bras.

Bella lui tendit son bras en essayant de déchiffrer son regard mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il retira le bandage fait avec un morceau de chemise un peu plus tôt et observa la plaie.

- Ca n'est pas aussi profond que je pensais. Quelques stéristrips feront l'affaire.

Bella le regarda ouvrir un flacon antiseptique. Il en versa sur une compresse et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Elle tenta de rester stoïque mais ne put s'empêcher de crisper son visage, le produit faisait mal. Edward stoppa son geste et l'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est fini.

Il sortit ensuite de fines bandes blanches et se passa un gel désinfectant sur les mains. Il lui appliqua délicatement les bandes sur toute la longueur de la plaie. Puis enfin il ouvrit une bande afin de faire le tour de son bras.

- Tu pourras enlever la bande demain mais laisse les stéristrips deux ou trois jours. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

Bella ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

- Pas vraiment.

Edward la prit dans ses bras en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en inspirant profondément puis se recula afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne mens pas très bien.

Il sortit de la chambre en un éclair et revint avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

- Ca calmera la douleur, dit-il à Bella en lui tendant le comprimé et le verre.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas si mal que ça je t'assure.

Tout ce que voulait Bella, c'était rassurer Edward, cette blessure n'était vraiment pas grave et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'Edward en fasse tout une histoire. Ses réactions avaient tendance à être surdimensionnées quand il s'agissait de la santé de sa compagne. Et elle ne voulait pas s'attirer encore plus ses foudres.

Quand Bella entendit un grondement rouler dans la poitrine d'Edward, elle se ravisa et saisit le comprimé. Ca n'était pas vraiment le moment de le mettre en rogne et puis la plaie lui faisait quand même un peu mal.

Une fois le comprimé avalé, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Edward.

- Finalement, je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu.

Bella n'était pas fatigué mais elle espérait qu'ainsi Edward serait plus clément et laisserait passer pour cette fois. Ca sera toujours un sursit de prit.

Edward la serra contre lui en souriant puis alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Bella, viens par ici, dit-il d'un ton doux mais ferme en l'amenant à se placer devant lui.

-Non Edward, je n'ai pas fait exprès, ce n'était pas intentionnel, dit doucement Bella. Elle tira légèrement son bras vers elle afin d'essayer de se dégager de la poigne d'Edward.

- Je sais que tu as agi afin de m'aider, dit Edward en soupirant.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Et je ne veux pas condamner ça. Je suis même fier que tu aies eu l'audace de tenter quelque chose contre Victoria. Ca a parfaitement fonctionné. Ton sang l'a complètement fait disjoncter.

Bella lui sourit mais resta sur ses gardes, elle savait qu'il allait y avoir un « mais ».

- Mais tu ne risquais rien, nous étions en nombre suffisant et une fois seule, Victoria n'était plus une menace. Je conçois que tu te sois inquiétée pour moi mais comme je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, Victoria ne faisait pas le poids. Tu n'as pas suivi tes consignes. Et ce seulement quelques jours après m'en avoir fait la promesse.

Bella baissa la tête en acquiesçant, Edward était le seul à parvenir à la faire se sentir aussi coupable.

- Je suis désolée Edward.

- Quelle était ta consigne ? Bella ?

- Pas de bagarre et pas de blessure volontaire, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je vois qu'au moins tu connais tes règles.

- Edward, s'il te plait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

Bella sentait son cœur et sa respiration s'affoler. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir trahi sa promesse aussi rapidement et ne voulait pas qu'Edward la punisse. Mais elle savait qu'il allait le faire, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle aurait tout fait pour l'éviter.

- Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure.

Edward passa sa main derrière Bella sans attendre et lui tapa fermement les fesses.

- Aïe ! Cria Bella surprise en perdant l'équilibre et se retenant sur les épaules d'Edward.

- C'est une blessure de trop tu ne crois pas ?

Bella se redressa en regardant Edward dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Bien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Dit-il en tapotant ses cuisses.

Bella regardait les mouvements de la main d'Edward, complètement paralysée. Elle savait parfaitement que cette main n'allait plus être aussi délicate une fois que ce serait ses fesses qu'elle viendrait claquer durement.

- Edward, s'il te plait, je te promets de faire plus attention, de ne plus me blesser intentionnellement.

Elle savait que les chances qu'elle parvienne à le faire changer d'avis maintenant étaient minces mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tenter de le convaincre. Celui-ci soupira.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à tenir tes promesses mon amour. Mais je t'ai promis que tu te retrouverais sur mes genoux si tu n'accordais pas plus d'importance à ton corps et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

- Mais j'ai déjà mal aux mains.

- Ah ! Tu as mal maintenant finalement, s'amusa Edward. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, s'il le faut je tiendrai tes mains dans ton dos afin que tu ne te fasses pas mal.

- Oh non Edward, dit Bella en éloignant ses mains de la portée d'Edward.

- Viens par ici maintenant.

Bella recula d'un pas.

Edward se déplaça rapidement et abattit lourdement sa main sur les fesses de Bella puis il se rassit. Un gémissement de douleur et de surprise sortit de la bouche de Bella. Edward lui fit signe de se rapprocher et Bella s'exécuta cette fois-ci.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle dans un souffle quand elle atteignit les jambes d'Edward.

- Tu ne risques rien avec moi, à part une grosse fessée dont les effets se dissiperont bien assez tôt, j'espère que tu le sais ?

Bella acquiesça, elle savait que ça allait lui faire mal mais que la rougeur ne resterait pas longtemps et qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune trace. Mais elle n'aimait pas les sentiments qu'elle ressentait quand Edward était déçu. Il avait son regard noir pendant qu'il la sermonnait et elle se sentait seule, abandonnée et un peu honteuse.

Edward déboutonna le pantalon de Bella et l'invita à s'installer. Bella avait agi en pensant bien faire, son comportement ne posait d'ailleurs pas souvent de problèmes. Edward était lui-même plus coléreux, lunatique et n'hésitait pas à avoir des conduites qui pouvaient être dites à risque pour des humains mais il était immortel et très résistant. Bella était beaucoup plus prudente et respectueuse des lois. Edward adorait la voir se libérer un peu à certaines occasions. Mais sa maladresse et son inattention lui rappelaient à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas indestructible et qu'il devait veiller sur elle.

Il constata qu'elle s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure et qu'elle avait crispé ses mains, formant un poing avec sa main valide. Edward savait que Bella s'était retenue de l'empêcher de lui défaire son pantalon. Elle était très pudique et luttait à chaque fois qu'il lui baissait ses vêtements pour une fessée.

Bella sentit son cœur faire un bond quand Edward déboutonna son jean. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et c'est en mode robot qu'elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Elle retrouva la position qu'elle commençait à trop connaître, comment avait-elle pu s'y retrouver aussi rapidement alors qu'elle s'était juré de s'en tenir éloigné ? Ses fesses étaient positionnées sur les cuisses d'Edward et le reste de son corps sur le matelas.

Edward posa sa main sur le dos de Bella et la sentit se tendre. Il la massa doucement et attendit qu'elle se relaxe.

- Laisse tes mains en évidence, je veux les voir. Mais si tu les bouges, je les bloquerai dans ton dos.

Bella soupira, soulagée de garder ses mains libres. Elle les plaça des deux côtés de son visage et se jura de faire tout son possible pour ne pas les bouger. Edward attrapa le jean et s'affaira à le descendre. Quand il eut passé les fesses, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les genoux de Bella. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et Bella gémit.

- Pas ma culotte Edward, supplia-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il allait lui ôter, il le faisait à chaque fois maintenant. Mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder ce bout de tissu. Elle se sentait trop exposée quand il le lui retirait.

- Je veux voir ta peau Bella. Et puis je préfère que tu profites de tous les bénéfices d'une bonne fessée afin que je n'aie pas à recommencer de sitôt.

Bella grommela tandis qu'il faisait glisser le sous vêtement. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait terminé de baisser sa culotte, les choses plus sérieuses pourraient commencer et elle n'était pas prête, comment pourrait-elle l'être ? Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Des claques régulières commencèrent à tomber sur ses fesses. Les premières étaient douloureuses mais pas encore insupportables. Edward tapait alternativement la fesse droite puis la gauche, le haut puis le bas sans se presser. Une chaleur commençait à se répandre sur les fesses de Bella et elle étouffa un cri en plaquant son visage dans le matelas.

Bella se concentrait et s'efforçait de garder ses mains près de sa tête mais l'envie de repousser la main d'Edward et évacuer la brûlure qui envahissait ses fesses était dure à contenir.

Quand Edward accéléra, Bella se mit à protester. Elle essaya de retirer ses fesses de la trajectoire de la main d'Edward mais il maintenait son dos trop fermement et elle parvint à peine à bouger. Elle agita alors ses jambes et malgré le jean qui lui entravait les genoux, elle parvint à lever ses pieds jusqu'à ce que ça le gêne.

Edward soupira puis il stoppa. Bella savait que c'était pour une courte durée mais elle en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Edward repoussa ses jambes.

- Je ne veux plus les voir sur mon chemin.

- Ca fait mal Edward, se plaignit-elle, espérant un peu de clémence.

- Je le sais Bella. Mais tu te débrouilles très bien.

Edward massait ses fesses, calmant légèrement la douleur, mais il ne la relâchait pas, la punition n'était donc pas finie.

Edward reprit un rythme lent, méthodique. Sa main claquait un fessier déjà endolori et Bella ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre à gémir et se trémousser afin d'essayer d'échapper à la brûlure des tapes.

Edward accéléra de nouveau le rythme en abattant à chaque fois sa main au même endroit, au centre. Bella étouffa des cris dans le matelas mais ne put plus tenir au bout d'une dizaine de claque et déplaça une main vers ses fesses.

- N'y pense même pas, dit Edward en lui saisissant le poignet pour le bloquer dans son dos. C'est bientôt fini Bella, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre ses mouvements au même rythme soutenu.

Bella gigota et essaya de faufiler son autre main tout en rabattant ses jambes vers son postérieur. La douleur était insoutenable maintenant, c'était un peu le bouquet final.

Sans un mot, Edward saisit l'autre bras par l'avant bras, l'attelle lui recouvrant toujours la main, puis dégagea les jambes et lança une douzaine de claques cuisantes sur le fessier de Bella déjà bien rosi. Elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour réagir maintenant. Ses cris étouffés, entrecoupés de sanglots, envahissaient la pièce. Edward posa enfin sa main et massa doucement les fesses de Bella.

- Tu peux te relever.

Bella essuya ses larmes sur le drap puis se releva avec difficulté, le jean la gênait. Elle remonta difficilement sa culotte et se sentit soulagée de pouvoir enfin cacher sa pudeur. Lorsqu'elle approcha ses mains de ses fesses afin de les masser pour atténuer la douleur, Edward lui ordonna de ne pas le faire.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux et constata qu'il avait toujours son regard noir. Pourquoi la regardait-il toujours avec ce visage fermé ? Se demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle tenta de remonter son pantalon mais il se coinça aux cuisses et elle n'arrivait pas à le débloquer avec son attelle. Elle grogna de frustration.

Edward sourit et saisit son pantalon, ravi de le faire pour elle. Il lui reboutonna puis lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses quand il eut terminé. Elle n'était pas forte mais ses fesses étaient encore sensibles. Bella se crispa.

- Je veux que tu commences à suivre plus sérieusement tes consignes Bella ou tu te retrouveras régulièrement avec des fesses douloureuses.

Bella détourna son regard et essuya ses larmes. Puis elle le regarda à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée.

- Est-ce que tu vois ce coin ? Demanda Edward en pointant un coin de la chambre dégagé.

Bella suivi son doigt du regard et acquiesça.

- Tu vas aller te placer dans ce coin, fixer le mur et réfléchir à ton comportement. Je ne veux pas te voir bouger ou te retourner et tu ne dois pas parler. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux, surprise. Edward ne la consolait pas et faisait durer la punition en lui demandant de se tenir dans un coin ? Ses larmes s'intensifièrent et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était fini, dit-elle.

- Non ça n'est pas fini. Maintenant fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Edward, je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu pourras rester tout le temps que tu voudras dans mes bras après.

- Edward ! Implora Bella en essuyant ses larmes.

- Maintenant ça suffit Bella, dit Edward en se levant, la retournant et la dirigeant vers le mur. Je veux que tu restes dans ce coin dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmée, que tu aies repris tes esprits et que tu aies réfléchi à ton comportement. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu m'appartiens, ton corps m'appartient, tu es mienne et je refuse que tu endommages ce corps magnifique, conclut-il en lançant une claque sur son derrière.

- Edward ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-elle.

Il positionna Bella face au mur puis plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et déposa un rapide baiser. Il pressa ensuite une main sur ses fesses et s'éloigna. Il saisit un livre et s'installa sur le lit. Bella continua de pleurer et sangloter deux minutes puis elle se calma enfin. Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses mains.

- Tu ne dois pas bouger Bella.

Elle sursauta, elle croyait qu'elle était seule dans la pièce mais Edward était resté. Elle se remémora ce qu'il venait de lui dire, son corps lui appartenait ? Bella savait qu'Edward avait pour habitude de lui dire qu'elle était sienne, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il pouvait se montrer si possessif.

Ses doutes revinrent la hanter. Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimerait plus si son corps était abîmé ? Est-ce qu'il la quitterait à nouveau ? Non, il lui avait promis qu'il ne s'en irait plus, qu'il ne pouvait plus rester loin d'elle.

- Bella est-ce que tu veux une autre fessée ?

- Non ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Alors cesse de gigoter.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle se déplaçait d'un pied sur l'autre et stoppa immédiatement. A son ton, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la replacer sur ses genoux et Bella ne tenait plus qu'à une chose, que cette punition cesse enfin. Edward lui pardonnerait, les compteurs seraient remis à zéro et elle ne se sentirait plus aussi coupable de lui avoir désobéi, ils pourraient passer à autre chose et surtout il la consolerait.

Bella se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver à accepter qu'Edward la punisse. Elle dont les parents avaient toujours étaient si laxistes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à faire face à la moindre réprimande, c'était même plutôt elle qui avait été en charge de sa mère.

Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était sentie désespérée quand Edward l'avait quitté. Et que la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour se sentir mieux était de faire des choses stupides et dangereuses, lui désobéir car il lui avait demandé de rester en dehors du danger. Puis elle s'était mise à apprécier le danger, les sensations que cela procurait, la montée d'adrénaline. Elle avait même eu des visions d'Edward la sermonnant tandis qu'elle montait à moto ou sautait de la falaise.

Quand Edward était revenu et avait à nouveau fait parti de son monde, il n'avait pas apprécié ses petites aventures et lui avait montré en lui rougissant les fesses. Bella s'était d'abord sentie révoltée et indignée, elle n'était plus une enfant, mais Edward lui avait certifié qu'étant donné le comportement qu'elle avait, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait, qu'il la prenne en charge et lui administre une correction quand elle prenait des risques inconsidérés. Bella n'avait pu que s'y plier puis avait même fini par concéder que sa méthode était efficace.

Une fessée donnée par Edward pouvait se révélée très douloureuse et Bella détestait quand il la sermonnait. Mais elle aimait se savoir prise en charge. Edward veillait sur elle et elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Et en dehors d'une vraie punition, le ton autoritaire d'Edward ou une petite tape quand elle se montrait difficile avait même tendance à l'émoustiller.

- Tu peux venir maintenant mon amour.

Bella sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers Edward, son visage s'était radouci et il tendait les mains vers elle. Bella lui sourit et se précipita dans ses bras.

Edward la serra contre lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Bella resserra son étreinte autour d'Edward et approfondit le baiser. Edward dut y mettre fin avant de perdre le contrôle.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Bella rougit.

- Fatiguée, je veux m'allonger et me blottir dans tes bras et j'ai mal.

- Où ça, au bras ? S'inquiéta Edward en saisissant le bras bandé de Bella afin de vérifier le pansement.

- Non, pas là, dit Bella en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Mmm ! Comment allons-nous pouvoir arranger ça ? Lotion et câlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ca me va, dit Bella en souriant.

- Très bien, mets-toi à l'aise pendant que je vais chercher la lotion.

Quand Edward revint dans la chambre, Bella était en train de s'acharner sur son pantalon.

- Saleté de bouton !

Edward retint ses rires en la regardant peiner à le déboutonner.

- Non, non ! Dit-il en s'approchant rapidement d'elle quand il la vit attraper le scratch de l'attelle. Tu dois la garder encore quelques jours mon amour. Tu ne veux pas déjà que je te remette sur mes genoux ?

- C'est décidé, demain je mettrai une jupe ! Gémit Bella.

Edward rit franchement.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il défit le bouton du jean et l'aida à lui enlever tout en évitant le frottement sur ses fesses douloureuses.

Bella grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à plat ventre puis baissa légèrement sa culotte. Edward avait les mains froides et la lotion allait apaiser encore plus vite la douleur. Edward vint s'installer à côté d'elle et lui massa les fesses avec la lotion. Bella soupira d'aise quand il laissa sa main froide au contact de ses fesses. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui remonta sa culotte et Bella vint blottir ses fesses contre le corps plus froid d'Edward.

Celui-ci la laissa faire, amusé, puis passa un bras sur elle vers sa poitrine et l'attira à lui.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je t'avais promis de ne plus me faire mal volontairement. Je ne le ferai plus.

- Je sais que tu feras plus attention.

- J'ai agi sur le moment sans penser aux consignes.

- Je le sais mon amour.

- Edward ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu ne m'aimerais plus si j'étais défigurée ou si j'avais une blessure qui laisserait des traces ?

- Non, gronda Edward. Il est impossible que je cesse de t'aimer Bella. J'ai peur de te perdre, tu es si fragile. N'importe quelle blessure pourrait t'arracher à moi et je ne le supporterais pas. C'est pourquoi j'insiste pour que tu sois prudente.

- J'aime que tu prennes soin de moi.

- Et quand je t'ai demandé d'aller au coin ?

- J'ai eu peur, que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuilles plus me réconforter après.

- Jamais. Je suis égoïste au contraire, dès que la punition se termine, je me languis d'être celui qui te consolera.

- Alors pourquoi le coin ?

- Pour nous laisser un peu de temps. Pour que tu puisses mettre à profit ce temps pour réfléchir. Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?

- Je crois oui.

- Alors nous pourrons réessayer ?

- Tu me demandes mon avis ?

- Oui, je veux savoir si ça te convient. Si nous devons continuer cette relation de discipline, je veux savoir ce qui te convient, je veux tout savoir.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon amour je t'aime.


	6. Le commencement de l'éternité - partie 1

**Je n'étais plus inspirée et puis une idée a germé. Ce chapitre est en deux parties, si les reviews me motivent, vous aurez peut être la suite demain…**

**Cette fanfiction aborde le thème de la discipline domestique. De nombreux blogs en parlent (surtout anglo-saxons). C'est un style de vie où les deux partenaires consentent à utiliser la fessée comme mesure « corrective ».**

**Bella n'apprécie pas les punitions mais elle les accepte parce que les fessées d'Edward sont données avec amour et respect. Il prend soin de Bella et le fait uniquement pour son bien être. Contrairement à la violence conjugale où le but uniquement de passer ses nerfs sur l'autre.**

**Mais tout ceci ne reste que de la fiction et je n'ai aucune expérience dans la discipline domestique alors excusez-moi si j'ai été maladroite en tentant de la définir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Edward et Bella s'étaient mariés et contre toute attente, Bella était tombée enceinte. Renesmée était née seulement quelques semaines plus tard et grandissait à une allure fulgurante. Tous les Cullen s'étaient inquiétés pour son avenir mais Alice était revenue avec la plus belle des nouvelles. Renesmée était immortelle tout comme eux.

Elle mettrait sept ans à atteindre l'âge adulte et ensuite elle ne vieillirait plus. Bella avait senti qu'on lui enlevait un poids de la poitrine à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de son éternité avec son âme sœur Edward et son petit ange Renesmée.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je me sens tellement légère. Tu crois que Nessie nous a entendu ? S'inquiéta Bella.

Le soir de leur lune de miel, Edward et Bella étaient enfin passés à l'acte, c'était d'ailleurs cette nuit là que Renesmée avait été conçue, alors que Bella était toujours humaine. Après sa transformation, Bella avait été soulagée de constater que le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward était toujours aussi intense.

- Elle dort à poings fermés, j'entends sa respiration profonde et puis ça fait deux fois qu'on parvient à le faire sans rien casser.

- J'arrive presque à mesurer ma force.

- Tu es extraordinaire Bella, je ne sais pas si je te le dis assez. Tu parviens à maîtriser ta soif, tu es une maman exceptionnelle. Renesmée a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

- Je crois qu'elle est surtout en admiration devant son papa.

- Aujourd'hui elle a réussi à lacer ses chaussures toute seule, elle est incroyable. Elle n'a que 5 mois et paraît avoir 4 ans, c'est moi qui suis ébloui.

Edward était ravi de voir Bella aussi heureuse. Ces derniers mois avaient été plutôt stressant pour tous avec la menace des Volturi et l'incertitude quant à l'avenir de Renesmée. Elle grandissait presque à vue d'œil et ils avaient eu tous peur de la perdre trop tôt. Mais un hybride comme Renesmée leur avait certifié qu'il allait bientôt fêter ses 150 ans.

Bella était une vampire nouveau-né remarquable. Elle avait immédiatement maîtrisé sa soif et elle ne cessait d'impressionner Edward. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de sa fragilité, elle serait bien plus forte que lui ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux pendant sa première année de vampire nouveau-né.

Il était plus préoccupé par son manque de contrôle de ses émotions. Depuis le départ des Volturi, Bella était sur un vrai petit nuage et se montrait de plus en plus insouciante. Deux jours plus tôt, elle lui avait même parlé d'aller se balader sur la plage de la Push avec Renesmée et Jacob. Edward avait dû lui rappeler que les Cullen n'avaient toujours pas le droit d'aller sur le territoire Quileute et qu'elle était l'un d'entre eux maintenant.

A peine le jour levé, Edward et Bella entendirent la respiration de Renesmée s'accélérer, elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Bella se languissait de pouvoir à nouveau serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Elle enfila rapidement un legging et une robe en laine noire puis se dirigea dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?

- Oui maman, répondit Renesmée en glissant hors du lit pour se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère. Elle posa la main sur la joue de Bella et celle-ci vit défiler des images de biches appétissantes, de poches de sang... Sa fille avait faim. Bella sentit sa gorge la brûler à la vue des images que Renesmée faisait défiler mais elle parvint à se concentrer et maîtriser sa soif.

- Nessie, mon ange, ce matin tu auras un petit déjeuner comme les humains. Ca ne te plairait pas un grand verre de lait avec des tartines ?

- Mais je préfère du sang maman.

Bella se dirigea dans la cuisine avec Renesmée dans ses bras, Edward s'activait afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Si tu veux, on ira chasser tous ensembles aujourd'hui, mais pour l'instant tu dois manger ce que je t'ai préparé, dit Edward.

- Hmm d'accord, marmonna Renesmée en hochant la tête. Jacob viendra aussi ?

Bella déposa Renesmée sur une chaise. Edward s'efforça de ne pas grogner à la perspective que Jacob passe une journée de plus avec sa fille. De plus, il devait avouer que malgré l'imprégnation, les intentions de Jacob envers sa Nessie étaient assez respectables.

- J'avais pensé rendre visite à Charlie aujourd'hui, dit Bella. Jacob nous rejoint là-bas.

- D'accord, vous, vous allez rendre visite à grand père Charlie et ensuite je t'emmènerai chasser Nessie, ça te va ?

- Oui, répondit Renesmée en tendant les bras vers son père.

Edward la saisit dans ses bras, s'installa à table et lui tendit son verre de lait.

- Mais pour le moment il faut que tu manges.

Renesmée fit la moue en reconnaissant la substance insipide que ses parents tenaient tant à ce qu'elle boive. Mais elle avait très envie de retrouver Charlie et son Jacob et elle avait faim alors elle obtempéra.

Bella et Renesmée retrouvèrent Jacob chez Charlie. Charlie était toujours aussi surpris de constater à quelle vitesse sa petite fille grandissait.

- Nessie, j'ai encore l'impression que tu as pris 5 cm dans la nuit ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bella était contente qu'Edward ne les ait pas accompagné, car après leur visite chez Charlie, elle avait l'intention de proposer à Jacob et Renesmée d'aller se balader sur la plage de la Push. Edward lui avait bien dit de ne pas y aller mais depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte et qu'elle était presque morte dans sa transformation, Edward était plus clément avec elle et elle avait envie d'en profiter encore un peu. Après tout, Renesmée était imprégnée de Jacob, les Quileutes ne pouvaient rien lui faire et elle-même avait l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement à la réserve avant.

Edward n'allait sûrement pas être content s'il l'apprenait mais elle parviendrait à le convaincre qu'elle ne faisait rien de grave. Elle l'amadouerait.

C'est ainsi que Bella, Renesmée et Jacob se retrouvèrent à passer l'après midi à la Push. Renesmée était ravie de découvrir la plage. Bella s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir fait découvrir la mer plus tôt et se réjouit d'avoir pris cette décision. Jacob n'avait même pas hésité quand elle lui avait dit où elle voulait aller. Il avait seulement dit qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sam, le deuxième alpha.

En fin d'après midi, Bella rappela à Renesmée qu'Edward avait promis d'aller chasser avec elle. Renesmée accepta ainsi de rentrer à la maison et dit au revoir à Jacob après qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il lui rendrait visite le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elles approchèrent de chez elles, Bella remarqua qu'Edward était chez ses parents et se gara devant la maison de Carlisle et Esmée. Pour son 19ème anniversaire, les Cullen lui avaient offert une maison. Bella adorait sa maison mais elle aimait aussi retourner chez Carlisle et Esmée. Elle aida Renesmée à sortir de son siège auto puis elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Edward leur avait manqué.

- Papa ! Cria Renesmée avant de bondir dans les bras d'Edward et de tendre sa main vers son visage afin de lui raconter sa journée.

Bella se faufila derrière Edward, l'enlaça puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Edward bascula Renesmée sur sa hanche puis serra Bella contre lui de sa main libre. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux chocolat tout en continuant d'observer les images que Renesmée partageait avec lui. Elle lui montrait comment Charlie l'avait fait rire puis sa balade sur la plage avec Jacob, le château de sable qu'ils avaient construit.

Edward commençait à réaliser que Bella avait emmené Renesmée à la Push, qu'elle avait pénétré le territoire Quileute brisant ainsi le traité signé entre les siens et les Quileutes mais surtout qu'elle ne semblait n'en éprouver aucune culpabilité.

Il l'observa aller discuter avec Alice tandis que Renesmée terminait de lui montrer sa journée.

- Mon ange, je vois que tu as eu une journée bien chargée, je suis ravi que tu te sois bien amusée. Je sais que je t'avais promis que nous irions chasser mais il est un peu tard maintenant et tu as l'air fatiguée.

Renesmée secoua la tête et montra à Edward qu'elle avait encore mangé de la nourriture humaine chez Charlie. Elle lui montra sans interruption des images d'animaux, de sang, de biberons de sang…

- Très bien tu as gagné, ls'amusa-t-il. Je vais demander à oncle Emmett de te ramener de quoi manger. Ce soir tu vas rester avec grand-père et grand-mère.

Edward entendit Emmett partir à la recherche d'une petite biche et Carlisle et Esmée apparurent, ravis du changement de programme. Ils adoraient s'occuper de leur petite fille.

- Toi et maman aussi vous restez chez papi et mamie ?

- Non, lui répondit Edward en lui faisant un baiser esquimau. Papa doit discuter avec maman de certaines choses.

Bella cessa de discuter avec Alice, intriguée par les dernières paroles d'Edward. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il avait demandé à Carlisle et Esmée de s'occuper de Renesmée afin qu'ils passent une nuit rien que tout les deux mais Edward avait l'air contrarié.

Son escapade à la Push n'avait pas dû lui plaire, elle allait devoir jouer finement.

- D'accord, répondit doucement Renesmée.

- Allez, va voir Esmée Nessie.

- Papa, tu es fâché ?

- Non mon ange, tout va bien.

Renesmée lui montra en insistant sur son visage qu'il avait froncé les sourcils de la même façon la fois où elle avait voulu décoré les fauteuils blancs d'Esmée avec ses feutres. Edward grimaça quand il revit la scène à travers les pensées de sa fille, devoir la gronder alors qu'elle était encore si petite avait été un moment difficile.

Il avait parlé en utilisant sa grosse voix, Renesmée avait été déçue de ne pas avoir le droit de décorer elle aussi la maison de ses grands parents. Elle avait refusé de lui donner le feutre qu'il voulait lui confisquer, parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini de dessiner le cœur pour Jacob. Quand elle avait voulu finir son dessin, Edward avait fait de gros yeux. Il lui avait dit non et lui avait donné une tape sur les fesses. Renesmée avait lâché le feutre et s'était mise à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé dessiner un cœur pour Jacob, mais la prochaine fois il faudra le dessiner sur une feuille de papier, pas sur les fauteuils d'Esmée, d'accord mon ange ?

Renesmée acquiesça, ravie d'être autorisée à dessiner des cœurs pour son Jacob.

- Est-ce que maman a des ennuis ?

Edward sourit, Renesmée était très observatrice.

Bella comptait sur les visions d'Alice pour savoir ce que planifiait Edward.

-Bella, tu es allée à la Push alors que ça nous est formellement interdit, lui répondit celle-ci. Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ?

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il compte faire.

- Il n'a pas encore pris de décision admit Alice mais tu dois avouer que ça n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Pas toi Alice s'il te plait !

Renesmée montait maintenant à l'étage avec Esmée et Edward se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Retourne au cottage et attends- moi dans notre chambre, il faut qu'on discute.

Son ton autoritaire irrita Bella. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne lui était rien arrivé, Jacob l'avait autorisé à aller à la Push.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'aille t'attendre dans notre chambre ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Bella savait parfaitement pourquoi Edward était contrarié mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Il lui avait manqué tout l'après midi et maintenant qu'elle le retrouvait, il avait pris son air autoritaire et elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir rester à proximité de lui.

- A ta place je commencerais à écouter si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une mauvaise posture ici même, répliqua Edward d'un ton calme mais ferme.

- Non Edward ! Cria Bella en tapant du pied. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée qu'elle le souhaitait. Alice, Jasper et Carlisle essayaient de rester discrets mais Bella voyait bien qu'elle commençait à être le centre de l'attention et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Edward fut surpris de l'attitude de Bella. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la réprimande et elle semblait en colère. « Tu dois rester ferme » lui dit Carlisle en pensées. « Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer, est-ce que tu souhaites que je l'aide ? » pensa Jasper. « Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle » pensa Alice. Edward était fier d'avoir une famille aussi compréhensive et d'un tel soutien alors que sa compagne venait juste de violer l'une des lois fondamentales qui régissait leur clan.

Bella se tenait toujours face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres pincées. Il secoua la tête devant l'obstination de sa femme, puis il fit signe à Jasper de l'aider à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Va m'attendre dans notre chambre maintenant, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Et afin de lui montrer qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution, il lui claqua vigoureusement les fesses.

Bella prit sa menace d'une fessée publique au sérieux et sentit son envie de le défier s'évaporer.

- Aïe ! Gémit-elle en le fixant d'un regard trahi. D'accord j'y vais, t'as gagné ! Grommela-t-elle.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Edward était soulagé qu'elle se soit décidée à l'écouter, même si sa sortie effrontée l'avait un peu agacé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. En ignorant le traité Quileutes, elle était allée trop loin. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été trop indulgent depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire. Son adaptation à sa nouvelle condition avait été si incroyable qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune limite. Il se promit que cette fois, Bella saurait qu'il était à nouveau là pour elle.

- Je fais un très mauvais créateur, je ne sais pas comment tu fais Carlisle.

- Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal Edward.

- J'ai été tellement impressionné par le contrôle qu'elle a sur sa soif, elle s'est habituée à notre mode de vie si facilement. Je pensais que peut être je n'aurais plus à me montrer si autoritaire par moments.

- Edward, tu es son créateur, tu es responsable d'elle, tu dois la guider. Bella a su s'adapter à notre mode de vie avec une facilité remarquable mais elle reste un vampire nouveau-né. Il y a des règles à respecter au sein de notre famille, respecter le traité en fait parti.

- Je sais.

- Tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut j'en suis sûr.

-Oui, j'ai eu un bon professeur, s'amusa Edward.

Bella avait profité de l'air frais et de sa course vers le cottage afin d'essayer de se calmer un peu. Hélas le trajet n'avait pas été assez long et elle se retrouva trop rapidement devant l'entrée de sa maison. Habituellement, elle était impatiente d'y entrer mais cette fois elle hésitait derrière la porte.

Bella savait qu'Edward n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle se soit rendue à la Push, il détestait les loups, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Jacob et il y avait ce traité. Mais elle avait pensé que comme les autres fois il lui ferait juste une petite remontrance. Il l'avait humiliée devant sa famille. Bella sentit sa colère s'emparer à nouveau d'elle. Elle avait envie de tout casser autour d'elle. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller courir encore un peu, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Mais elle se rappela qu'Edward lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans leur chambre. Et si elle souhaitait l'amadouer, elle avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il la trouve à l'endroit où il lui avait demandé d'aller.

Quand Edward entra dans le cottage, il fut soulagé de sentir que Bella l'attendait bien là où il lui avait demandé. Les choses étaient déjà bien assez difficiles comme ça. Il savait malheureusement que s'il voulait que Bella devienne le vampire extraordinaire qu'elle souhaitait être, il allait devoir se montrer plus ferme, car pour l'instant elle était un vampire nouveau-né qui refusait de suivre les règles qui assureraient son éternité. Les vampires avaient également des lois à respecter et elle allait l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Edward, je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça, je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus.

- J'ai été déçu de constater que tu étais allée à la Push alors que je t'avais demandé à peine deux jours plus tôt de ne pas y aller.

- Je sais, et je m'excuse. Mais Jacob était d'accord, il est alpha lui aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il en parlerait à Sam.

- Jacob t'as toujours laissé faire ce que tu voulais, il ne sait pas te dire non. Peut être bien que Bella Swan pouvait aller à la Push avec lui, mais certainement pas Bella Cullen, qu'auraient fait Sam ou un membre du conseil s'ils t'avaient surprise ?

- Tu dramatises Edward, tout s'est bien passé et Renesmée s'est bien amusée. On ne va pas gâcher ça non ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait qu'on passe la soirée ensembles.

Bella tenta la carte de la séduction en enlaçant Edward et en l'embrassant mais il ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il était vraiment décidé à en parler sérieusement.

- J'aurais également souhaité qu'on passe la soirée tous les trois ensembles mais tu as décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et il est grand temps que cela s'arrête.

- Edward tu exagères, se plaignit Bella. Ca n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, on a fait quelques pâtés de sable et on a marché sur la plage.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Bella, dit Edward en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Nous nous sommes mariés et je suis devenu ton mari, mais en te transformant, je suis également devenu ton créateur. Tu es ma responsabilité et je veux que tu deviennes un vampire épanoui. Je me rends compte que j'ai mis un peu ce rôle de côté parce que je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi comme créateur mais je me trompais. Tu n'es plus aussi fragile que quand tu étais humaine mais tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour te guider et te rappeler à l'ordre quand tu t'égares. Et je vais m'y employer dès aujourd'hui car tu ne sembles pas mesurer la gravité de tes actes.

Bella détourna le regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, indignée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un créateur ! Lâcha-t-elle.

A suivre…


	7. Le commencement de l'éternité - partie 2

**Et voilà la deuxième partie. Edward comprend que même si Bella semble être devenue un vampire incroyable, elle a toujours besoin de lui pour veiller sur elle, mais qu'en pense Bella ? Et tout d'abord, comment va réagir Edward à la petite répartie de Bella ?**

- Je crois que sur ce point là tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et il faut également que tu saches que Carlisle est notre chef de clan. Pour les humains, on est une famille, mais nous sommes plus que cela en réalité. Carlisle nous accueille dans son clan et nous protège et en échange nous lui devons obéissance. Il a été plutôt déçu d'apprendre que tu avais violé le traité qu'il a passé avec les Quileutes.

Bella baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elle avait déçu Carlisle. Il était comme un père pour elle.

- Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi Bella. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et même Rosalie. Mais je leur ai dit que nous travaillerons ensemble afin que tu sois plus responsable à l'avenir.

Bella regarda Edward dans les yeux, pas très fière de son comportement.

- Edward, je te promets que je ne pensais pas que j'allais les inquiéter. Je ne me rendais pas compte que ce traité était encore si important.

- Nous avons des règles et nous devons les respecter, il est temps que tu le fasses toi également. Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ces règles ?

Bella avait soudainement envie d'hurler. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait leurs lois ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward tenait tant à ce qu'elle les dise ? Elle fixa Edward avec hargne et resta muette.

Excédé par le silence de Bella, Edward s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne cessait pas de le défier aujourd'hui et garder son calme n'était pas une chose facile.

- Très bien, puisque tu sembles avoir perdu la mémoire, je vais t'aider à t'en souvenir et ensuite nous en viendrons à ta punition. Viens par là.

Son ton était sérieux, Edward faisait clairement comprendre à Bella qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se décide à l'écouter.

- Non Edward attends ! Je les connais !

Edward sourit brièvement, c'était fascinant de constater à quel point la menace d'une punition rendait sa femme plus coopérative. Il saisit Bella par un poignet et l'installa sur ses genoux.

Elle tenta de se dérober mais Edward l'avait prise par surprise. Toute la journée elle avait pensé y échapper mais elle se trouvait dans la position qu'elle avait tant redouté. Edward était fâché et déçu et même s'il n'allait plus y avoir de larmes ou de traces rouges, Bella était sûre que ça n'allait pas être moins douloureux pour autant. Edward pouvait avoir une poigne de fer quand il s'agissait de l'abattre sur ses fesses vulnérables.

- Je les connais Edward je t'assure. Pas de fessée s'il te plait.

- J'écoute ma chérie. Et pour la fessée que tu vas recevoir, je suis sûr que tu savais à quoi t'attendre avant de te rendre à la Push.

Sur ce, il tapa les fesses de Bella et celle-ci se contorsionna en criant.

- Aïe ! Non je ne savais pas !

- Quelles sont les règles ?

Bella hésita un instant, Edward ne plaisantait plus et il attendait une réponse.

- D'après le traité on ne doit pas aller sur le territoire Quileute, marmonna-t-elle.

- Exact Bella ! Lieu où tu t'es rendue pas plus tard que cet après midi, ajouta-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase par une tape.

- Oww ! Je n'irai plus.

- J'y compte bien, dit-il doucement en massant les fesses de sa femme. Quoi d'autre ?

- On ne doit pas mordre d'humains.

Celle-ci elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir enfreint.

- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Edward en frappant encore.

- Aïe ! Cria Bella surprise. Je ne sais pas.

Elle chercha mais elle ne trouva pas de quelle règle Edward voulait parler.

Il tapa à nouveau ses fesses.

- Les Volturi Bella, dit-il d'un ton impatient.

- Ow tu me fais mal. Attends, je me souviens. Il ne faut pas révéler notre nature aux humains.

- Et ?

- Et il ne faut pas se faire remarquer, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Très bien Bella, je suis content de voir que tu les connais.

- Est-ce que je peux me relever maintenant s'il te plait ?

Bella s'agita afin d'essayer de se relever. Elle voulait mettre de la distance entre ses fesses douloureuses et la main hargneuse d'Edward.

- Non ça ne sera pas la peine, répondit-il en la maintenant en place. Nous allons nous attaquer à ton infraction immédiatement. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te retrouves sur mes genoux ?

Bella grogna, elle détestait devoir répéter pourquoi elle allait être punie et ils le savaient parfaitement tout les deux. Edward abattit lourdement sa main sur ses fesses et Bella cria.

- Cesse de grogner tout de suite et réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

- Parce que tu es méchant ! Maugréa-t-elle.

- Mauvaise réponse, dit Edward en lui administrant une nouvelle tape. Essaie encore.

- Ouch ! Ca fait mal… Parce que je suis allée à la Push, qui est sur le territoire Quileute alors que d'après le traité nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller.

- Exactement, dit-il en lui massant à nouveau les fesses. Et pour cela tu vas recevoir une fessée, 30 claques.

-Oh non ça c'est beaucoup trop. J'ai compris, je respecterai toutes les règles ! S'exclama Bella en parvenant à se relever.

Edward soupira et l'observa se frotter les fesses, fière d'avoir réussie à échapper à son étreinte. En tant que vampire nouveau-né, Bella était très forte mais Edward restait plus entraîné et malgré cela il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui infliger plus de douleur que celle qu'il infligerait à son postérieur. Bella allait devoir accepter sa punition.

- Est-ce que tu penses ne pas avoir mérité cette punition ?

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû aller à la Push, j'ai compris. Mais tu m'as déjà donné une fessée.

- Ces quelques tapes ? C'était juste un avant-goût, un échauffement.

- Ca fait mal ! Se plaignit Bella.

- C'est le but, afin de te dissuader de recommencer. Je t'assure que si je te surprends en train d'essayer d'enfreindre l'une de ces règles, je me chargerai de mettre ma main sur tes fesses avant que les Volturi ou les Quileute n'aient eu le temps de mettre la main sur toi.

Edward expira doucement afin de se calmer, la simple idée de voir Bella aux mains des Volturi à nouveau le fit frissonner.

- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire quand je t'ai surpris à Volterra, bougonna Bella.

- Tu as raté ta chance, cette fois c'est mon tour. Cessons de discuter maintenant et viens t'installer sur mes genoux Bella.

Bella fixa Edward en faisant ses yeux de biche en espérant l'attendrir mais il continua à la dévisager avec son regard noir. Elle savait qu'il lui laissait l'occasion de se montrer coopérative, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas se jeter entre ses mains punitives ? Elle explora rapidement ses options, elle pouvait encore trouver une solution pour échapper à cette punition. Ses tentatives de séduction avaient échoué. Elle pouvait toujours refuser, mais Edward finirait par obtenir gain de cause car elle-même savait qu'elle méritait cette punition et elle aurait certainement quelques extras en route. Elle pouvait tenter de s'enfuir, cette idée était très tentante… mais pour aller où ? Et combien de temps ? Sa famille lui manquerait trop et puis Edward finirait par mettre la main sur elle avec six autres vampires pour l'aider dont un extralucide. Elle pouvait se battre becs et ongles mais elle n'oserait pas le blesser et il risquerait de se fâcher encore plus.

Bella tapa du pied et expira bruyamment, un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'installer lui-même s'il tenait tant à la punir ? Edward la contemplait en gardant son calme, ce qui excédait encore plus Bella. Il constata cependant qu'elle maitrisait de moins en moins ses émotions et qu'elle allait finir par être dépassée, il décida alors d'intervenir.

- A partir de maintenant, toutes les 10 secondes qui passent, c'est une claque en plus.

Bella resta pétrifiée à cette annonce. Elle savait qu'elle était têtue mais elle était incapable de se placer volontairement sur les genoux d'Edward.

-10

- Non, non, non, Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle venait de gagner une tape de plus. Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle.

-20

- Attends, je vais le faire...

Il suffisait qu'elle s'allonge de façon à ce qu'il puisse lâcher un torrent de douleur sur ses fesses. Bella s'était avancée un peu mais hésitait toujours.

-30

Elle fixa les jambes d'Edward et fit une tentative d'approche mais recula. Edward perdit patience face au dilemne de sa femme et l'attrapa par la taille. Il l'installa lui-même sur ses genoux. Sa tête reposait maintenant sur le matelas, ses fesses étaient à sa disposition sur ses cuisses et ses jambes étaient étendues sur le lit.

- Est-ce que c'était si difficile que ça ? Tout ce que tu as gagné c'est 3 tapes de plus et encore 2 parce que j'ai dû te positionner moi-même. Ce qui nous amène à un total de 35.

-Non !

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

Bella fût surprise par l'intensité des claques. Après sa transformation, elle pensait avoir été vaccinée contre la douleur mais Edward était en train de lui démontrer qu'elle se trompait lourdement. A la quatrième elle ne put plus rester silencieuse.

- Aïe, wow !

Edward stoppa et massa les fesses de Bella.

- Je sais que Carlisle doit rencontrer les anciens du conseil Quileute ainsi que Sam et Jacob afin de redéfinir le traité. Mais en attendant, il reste en vigueur tel qu'il est.

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

- Ow! Aïe!

Bella tenta d'éloigner ses fesses de la trajectoire mais Edward s'arrêta et la réinstalla convenablement. Il continua sans prendre la peine d'attendre.

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

Bella grogna quand elle constata douloureusement qu'il ne faisait pas de pause. Ses fesses picotaient continuellement maintenant, elle avait l'impression que des décharges électriques lui parcouraient le corps et elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses tremblements.

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

- Ow! D'accord, je n'irai plus. Je suis désolée, gémit-elle.

- J'y compte bien.

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

A la dernière, Bella fit obstacle avec sa main.

- Très bien Bella, tu te débrouilles bien, dit Edward en massant doucement le postérieur de sa femme. Il en reste 10, tu peux le faire. Mais je ne veux plus voir ta main là.

Edward ramena la main de Bella vers sa tête et lui tendit un coussin. Il lui caressa le dos et l'observa serrer le coussin de toutes ses forces. Il se surprit à souhaiter être à la place de cet objet et pouvoir serrer Bella dans ses bras et la réconforter. « Ca sera bientôt mon tour », pensa-t-il. « Mais d'abord je dois terminer cette tâche ».

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

Edward reprit le même rythme et surpris Bella en train de ramener sa main vers ses fesses. Elle semblait avoir du mal à lui obéir ses derniers temps et il allait devoir y remédier rapidement. Agacé, il saisit sa main dans la sienne et la bloqua dans son dos puis intensifia les dernières tapes.

*tape* *tape* *tape* *tape* *tape*

-Wooooww! Ca fait mal, se plaignit-elle.

Cette fessée avait été douloureuse. D'abord parce que Bella avait pensé pouvoir y échapper mais surtout parce qu'Edward n'avait pas retenu sa force. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal quand elle était humaine.

- Tu peux te relever maintenant et aller te placer au coin.

Bella n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Edward venait-il de lui dire d'aller au coin ? Ca n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas bon signe, parce que ça signifiait que la punition n'était pas terminée. Elle se releva rapidement mais ne bougea pas. Elle rabaissa sa robe et contempla le sol.

- Je veux un calin d'abord s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle en relevant à peine les yeux, elle était toujours parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Va au coin, tout de suite, dit-il fermement.

- Non, un calin d'abord, s'il te plait, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème, dit-il en se levant à son tour. Tu ne cesses de me désobéir, me contredire et me dire non.

Edward attrapa Bella par le bras, la tira vers lui et abattit une main sur ses fesses à trois reprises.

-Aïe ! Cria Bella avec colère.

Elle s'extirpa de la poigne d'Edward et se dirigea vers le premier angle qu'elle trouva afin d'obtenir un peu de répit. Ses fesses lui faisaient affreusement mal et Edward semblait avoir la main qui lui démangeait beaucoup ce jour-là.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ou te voir bouger, dit Edward quand il l'entendit grogner.

Bella se tint immobile mais son grognement persista.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

- No…

Edward fut satisfait d'entendre Bella hoqueter et s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé de lui dire non. Il espérait que la menace d'une tape sur son fessier l'aiderait à se contrôler. Bella serra les poings et inspira doucement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward intervienne mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ce stupide grognement, elle était trop en colère, frustrée et fatiguée émotionnellement.

Après plusieurs inspirations et expirations, Bella parvint à stopper le grognement et se détendit. Edward sourit, fier de la voir parvenir à gérer ses émotions. Il allait lui laisser un peu de temps afin qu'elle se calme et que la douleur s'estompe. Il alla chercher un livre et s'installa sur le lit pour lire. La position debout ne fatiguerait pas Bella, un vampire pouvait rester éternellement debout sans ressentir aucune fatigue. Il attendit alors trois heures avant de poser son livre et se placer au bord du lit comme précédemment.

Bella se demandait si Edward était toujours dans la pièce quand il interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Bella, tu peux venir ici.

Elle remonta sa culotte et son legging puis s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il l'aida à se placer juste devant ses jambes. Son ton était plus détendu mais il était toujours en mode « je ne suis pas content de ce que tu as fait ».

- Quand tu m'as parlé il y a deux jours d'aller à la Push avec Renesmée, je t'ai demandé de ne pas y aller en te précisant que tu étais une Cullen maintenant et que tu ne pouvais plus pénétrer le territoire Quileute. Et tu m'as sciemment désobéi.

Bella se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Mais elle était plus furieuse de s'être fait prendre et d'être punie. Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite, mais elle savait que ça n'arrangerait pas son cas. Et Edward ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur taquine.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir très coupable, observa Edward.

- Je ne voulais pas te désobéir, je voulais juste faire plaisir à Renesmée.

- Et maintenant tu me mens. Est-ce que l'on doit discuter des mensonges avant de revenir à tes problèmes avec l'obéissance ?

- Non, ça ne sera pas la peine. Je pensais que même si j'allais à la Push avec Renesmée, tu ne me punirais pas parce que tu ne l'as pas faire depuis que tu m'as transformée.

- Je vois. Donc si je laisse passer certaines choses avec juste une petite réprimande et que je me montre clément, tu crois que ça veut dire que tu as le droit d'enfreindre nos lois et de défier ton créateur ?

- Non !

- En tant que mari et femme, compagne et compagnon, nous sommes à égalité et je ne demande pas à ce que tu m'obéisses sans que tu aies ton mot à dire, même si ça m'arrangerait à certains moments, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. Mais quand je m'adresse à toi en tant que ton créateur, j'attends de toi que tu m'obéisses sans protester.

Bella acquiesça, sa demande était plutôt raisonnable s'il ne s'adressait pas à elle en tant que son créateur trop souvent.

- J'aimerais avoir une réponse, est-ce que tu es d'accord avec cette nouvelle consigne ? Lorsque je m'adresse à toi comme ton créateur, et je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas de mal à le savoir, je veux que tu m'obéisses sans protester.

Bella savait que cette nouvelle consigne allait lui attirer des ennuis. L'obéissance n'était pas vraiment un de ses traits de caractère les plus développé.

- D'accord Edward, je t'obéirai sans protester si tu t'adresses à moi en tant que mon créateur.

- Je vois que l'on avance dans le bon sens. Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler. Nous n'habitons plus sous son toit mais Carlisle reste notre chef de clan et il demande également à ce que certaines consignes soient respectées.

Bella fut surprise d'entendre cela car aucun des vampires qu'elle côtoyait depuis presque deux ans maintenant n'avait songé à lui en faire part.

- Carlisle déteste qu'on se batte entre nous sous l'emprise de la colère, il ne supporte pas les mensonges et il souhaite qu'on évite à tout prix de se faire remarquer.

Bella hocha la tête, ces consignes semblaient correspondre au style de vie de Carlisle, il détestait l'idée que l'un de ses enfants soit blessé et il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention des Volturi.

- Je dois te préciser que quand il surprend l'un d'entre nous en train d'enfreindre l'une de ses règles, celui-ci passe un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda Bella étonnée que le gentil Carlisle qu'elle connaissait puisse toucher à un seul cheveu de l'un de ses enfants.

D'après Jasper, dans d'autres clans, le chef privait les contrevenants de nourriture, leur infligeait une morsure ou allait même jusqu'à les démembrer, les bannir ou les tuer.

- Il donne des fessées magistrales et il a plus d'un siècle d'entraînement.

Bella resta incrédule face à cette révélation.

- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir respecter ses consignes ? Je détesterais l'idée que Carlisle lève la main sur toi ou plus précisément sur tes fesses. Mais s'il doit le faire tu dois savoir que je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Et afin de te persuader d'éviter cette situation à tout prix, si jamais Carlisle doit te punir, je te punirai également.

- C'est bon Edward j'ai compris le principe. Pas de bagarre, pas de mensonge, pas de comportement ostentatoire. Mais une double punition ce n'est pas juste.

- Ce qui ne serait pas juste, ce serait que tu m'aies désobéi et que tu ne sois pas punie pour cela, alors vient t'allonger sur mes genoux et sans tarder.

Bella observa Edward tapoter ses cuisses. Elle venait juste d'accepter de lui obéir comme ça, mais où avait-elle la tête ?

- D'accord, je vois que cette étape reste un peu difficile, soupira Edward quand il constata que Bella tardait à s'exécuter.

Il était assis au bord du lit et Bella était à portée de main, juste devant ses jambes. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de lui demander de s'approcher. Il saisit l'un de ses bras et donna 10 petites claques sur ses fesses avec son autre main disponible.

- Aïe ! Gémit Bella en portant une main à ses fesses.

La douleur qui s'était peu à peu dissipée venait de se réactiver.

- Ca sera comme ça à chaque fois Bella, si tu m'écoutais du premier coup ça t'éviterait quelques désagréments.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna Bella en acceptant de se positionner sur les genoux d'Edward.

- La première fessée, amplement méritée, c'était parce que tu as enfreint le traité volontairement. Et cette deuxième fessée, c'est parce que tu m'as désobéi, j'aimerais que tu commences à écouter ce que je te demande.

- Pas déjà une autre fessée Edward s'il te plait, j'ai trop mal.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de protester ?

- Non !

Les tremblements de Bella faillirent faire flancher Edward, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer ferme. Il était dur avec elle mais elle était un vampire nouveau-né et elle avait besoin de connaître ses limites. Il caressa les fesses de Bella et décida de lui donner la fessée par-dessus sa robe, afin de s'excuser un peu pour la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait.

- D'accord, je ne soulève pas ta robe mais je ne veux pas voir tes mains bouger et tes pieds restent sur le lit, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Bella hocha la tête. Elle bloqua les mains sous sa poitrine et posa ses pieds sur le lit.

Edward aurait préféré une réponse orale mais il se contenta du hochement de tête pour cette fois. Il se mit à claquer soigneusement les fesses de Bella. Elle ne tarda pas à se contorsionner en gémissant mais ses mains restèrent sous sa poitrine.

- S'il te plait Edward, je m'excuse, dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

Elle avait confiance en Edward et elle savait qu'il n'irait jamais trop loin mais la douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus et elle ne savait pas si elle allait encore pouvoir résister longtemps au besoin de se protéger avec ses mains.

- D'accord, c'est bientôt fini.

Edward lui administra 20 dernières tapes rapides puis stoppa.

- Viens par là mon cœur.

Bella se releva et enlaça Edward. Il avait été très dur avec elle mais elle était contente que ça soit fini.

- Ca fait mal, gémit-elle en tremblant.

- Je sais mon cœur, dit-il en massant les fesses douloureuses de sa compagne. C'est fini maintenant.

Bella sentit la douleur qui commençait à s'estomper et resta blottie dans les bras d'Edward. Malgré la douleur qu'Edward lui avait infligée, elle se sentait apaisée. Elle savait qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et l'avenir lui semblait moins effrayant. Edward veillait sur elle, l'aidait à gérer les émotions qui la déboussolaient par moment et elle se sentait en sécurité.

Mais elle ne lui avouerait pas qu'une punition pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, pas pour le moment…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis.**

**Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à un autre chapitre pour l'instant.**


End file.
